ire a buscarla!
by paurina-chan
Summary: Bueno...aqui un cap d transicion...la familia d Kagome esta muy triste...todos culpan a Inuyasha d las heridas d la joven...recuerdos y más recuerdos...pero alguien acompaña a Inuyasha a la época de Kagome?....plis mandan reviews!
1. Leanlo antes!

Hola a todos! Se acuerdan que puse antes algo que tenía problemas con e fic?

Bueno...aquí las explicación...un día puse los cap de ire a buscarla asta el 11 lo que pasa es que se me olvido poner el cap 7 uno bien importante...por eso les pido a los lectores(as) que si no leyeron elcap 7 léanlo! Por q es muy importante..!


	2. Cap 1

Ire a buscarla!

1ºCap

Mientras nuestros amigos corrían para no ser capturados Inuyasha sostenía a Kagome con sus brazos.

(Mente de Inuyasha)

-¡Maldito Naraku, ¡No te dejaré que te quedes con Kikio! -se decía a sí mismo mientras trataban de alejarse del veneno de Naraku.

-¡Inuyasha!- le decía el pequeño zorrito- pásame a Kagome- y se transformo en la bola rosa con los medios ojos.

gracias Shippo!...Kaze no Kizu! -Y desapareció el veneno con la marioneta de Naraku.

-¡Estamos a salvo!- grito Shippo lleno de felicidad- pero no por mucho tiempo Shippo- dijo Inuyasha con un tomo serio

-Será mejor que le curemos las heridas a las Srta. Kagome y a la Srta. Sango.

-Ni se te ocurra moje pervertido.

insertar golpes de Hiraikotsu 

Monje fuera de combate y la ganadora es Sango! 

(le cambie mucho el tema o no?)

-Estos payasos nunca cambiaron- e Inuyasha mueve la cabeza sarcásticamente- mejor será que nos vayamos..

En algun lugar del bosque junto a unas aguas termales...

-Espero que este...

-No se preocupe, Kagome-chan es bastante fuerte comparados con nosotros 2,

además Inuyasha está con ella.

(Adentro de 1 cabaña que por fuerzas misteriosas apareció)

-Inuyasha...

-Aquí estoy Kag...

-Inuyasha que es lo que pasó?

-Ahh...

-Kagome se soba la espalda, tenia una raspadura muy fea e infectada.

-No te muevas o no se te curará.

-Gracias...

-Ehh... y por que?

-Por haberme salvado...tenía miedo- y lo abrazó- Inuyasha...-y estonces Inuyasha la agarró con suavidad del pecho y la besó tiernamente.(Ahhh que kawaii!( me quedó muy pasteloso o no?) )

Inuyasha... que es lo que le pasó a Kikio?

No te preocupes, está bien (N/A:como quiero que se muera la maldita perr -pero le habia mentido.

Flash Back

Kagome estaba hablando con (la perr, digo..) Kikio.

-Kikio...- le murmuraba como tenía miedo de que ella no comprendiera- quería decirte...

-Ya se, que Inuyasha prefiere estar contigo y lo entiendo pero no entiendo porque el no viene a decirmelo, y en vez de eso vienes tu a decirme lo que tengo que yo hacer...

-Kagome!- gritaba Inuyasha, mientras se asomaba una nuve de veneno- no respires el veneno- Y como quieres que no respire!- inuyasha se le acerca y la toma.

-Vamonos de aquí!- y Kagome lo detiene.

-No te has fijado que Kikio está aca?- entonces Inuyasha ve a su lado y se encuentra de cara a cara con Kikio (la maldita perra!).

-Vaya manera de saludar Inuyasha.

-Ehh...

-es momento de irnos Inuyasha- le decía Sango ya que veía a Inuyasha un poco despistado.

-Ehhh... si, Kikio ven con nosotros- y le agarró la mano

-No necesito de tu ayuda, y nunca la necesitaré, no podras salvarme nunca y aunque siento este amor por ti, ya no podré tener el tuyo, " cuando una flor muere esta nunca volverá a ser la misma...ahhh- una extensión de Naraku la había agarrado.

-Kikio!- pero la extension los atacó con su otro brazo que se transformó en un mazo con puas.

-Alejense rápido- les decía Inuyasha, pero era muy tarde para Kagome, la cual sufrió una raspadura con veneno.

-Ahhh- grito de dolor Kagome la cual se desmayó después.

-Maldito...Kaze no Kizu!- pero la extension logró comerse la tecnica de Inuyasha- que? (rayos como lo derrotaré, tiene que haber una forma de matarlo, ahhh... ya se!)

-Kaze no Kizu!- pero se lo tragó de nuevo- Kaze no Kizu, Kaze no Kizu, Kaze no Kizu!- pero esta vez pudo, habia sido tanta concentración de poder, que la extención no la pudo soportar.

-Lo logré...-pero cuando Kikio cayó una figura agarró a esta, era Naraku.

-que!- devuelveme a Kikio!

-eso ni creas... me servira muy bien como escudo- y desapareció.

Fin de Flash Back

-Inuyasha, crees que fue por mi culpa?

-No seas tonta y duermete, no te preocupes nos iremos en 2 días hasta que te recuperes.

-Está bien- y se acurruco al lado de Inuyasha el cual la abrazo.

En la mente de Inuyasha

Espero que Naraku no le haya hecho nada a Kikio, pero lo que no me puedo explicar es por que no queria que la ayudara y tambien sus palabras:

" _cuando una flor muere esta nunca volverá a ser la misma..."_

Continuara...

Ola que tal, espero que les aya gustado el fic, onegai reviews!

Paurina-chan


	3. Cap 2

En el cap anterior:

..." En la mente de Inuyasha

Espero que Naraku no le haya hecho nada a Kikio, pero lo que no me puedo

explicar es por que no queria que la ayudara y tambien sus palabras:

" _cuando una flor muere esta nunca volverá a ser la misma..."_

Cap 2.

-Kagome!- gritaba de alivio- estas bien?

-No te preocupes Shipppou-chan.

-Buenos días srta. Kagome, a amanecido usted bien y se le acerca...

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra monje deprabado- le murmuraban Inuyasha y Sango a la

vez mostrando sus armas, para que se alejaran de la joven.

-(Por lo menos se que me quiere)- se decía Kagome al ver que Inuyasha trataba

de defenderla- pense que todo lo que paso ayer era un sueño (lo del beso), pero todavía no me llego a acostumbrar a la idea de estar entre medio de Inuyasha y Kikio, aunque ahora no debería pensar en eso- Inuyasha, ...oye...ay que ir a busc...

-Ya se Kagome, primero hay que curarte- le decia Inuyasha para que se reconfortara.

-Según me fije Inuyasha el verdadero objetivo era atrapar a la srta. Kagome y la srta.Kikio (N/A:aunque no me gusta llamarla así porque es una perra cocha$umadr#e).

-Así es, así que nos vamos a tener que quedar aquí...-entonces una ráfaga de viento se aproximo a Kagome.

Lejos de allí

-Señor Sesshommaru, hacia donde vamos?- hace mas de 5 minutos que le llevo

preguntado esto- Señor Sessh...

-Rin quedate quieta...- y sacó su espada al ver que algo se movía entre los arbustos- hay un olor a sangre y cuerpos descumpuestos que inunda este territorio...

-Por favor no me mate!- era un anciano que andaba atascado.

-Señor Sesshommaru no lo mate!- le replicaba Rin- entonces se detuvo ante las palabras de ella.

-Vamonos...- entonces de la nada aparecieron miles y miles de cadaveres que empezaron a atacar.

-Jaken protege a Rin...

-Si Señor Sesshom...- pero era tarde uno de ellos la habia capturado.

-Señor Sesshommaru! Ayudeme!- pero en vez de ayudarla, tuvieron que seguir peleando a causa de los cadaveres, entonces Sesshommaru ocupa a Tokillin el cual usa para cortar a todos esos cadaveres.

-Donde esta Rin? Ya no se siente el olor a ella a causa de los cadaveres- un rugido habia producio Au Uh para señalar la dirección de la niña.

-La llevan al castillo de Naraku.

Por mientras en el castillo de Naraku

-Ese maldito de Naraku...engaño a Inuyasha... el verdadero objetivo de él era esa niña...-murmura, a la vez que yacia colgada por una soga de espinas (N/A: para los fans de Kikio no se preocupes, acuerdense que es un maldito cadaver de huesos y tierra y no tiene sangre a si que no sufre, pero para los que odiamos a la perr es un alivio tenerla amarrada como la perr que es...jajajaja...)

-parece que ya sabes el plan o no?

-parece que enverdad la quieres matar o es que quieres la vida de Inuyasha.

-parece que no te has dado cuenta todavía tengo otros planes, he intentado hartas veces que Kagome mate a ese hombre, pero esta ves no va a poder detenerla...

-Así que la vas a usar como tu a mi, cuando me hiciste matar a Inuyasha?

-Así es...- pero esta vez va a ser de un modo muy distinto, si Inuyasha no acaba con su querida Kagome o viceversa...

Con nuestro "Grupito".

-No puedo creer que lo perdonaras Kagome por lo que te sucedió- grita Kouga con mucha furia.

-No tienes que gritar, es solo una raspadura...

-Pero...- decía igual gritando pero mas calmado- pudieron haberte matado y le pone las manos en los hombros...

-No te atrevas a tocarla!- decía separandolos- Kagome no se que le encuentras para que se te acerque.

-es que no te das cuenta, ella sabe que es mi mujer, y por eso me permite quedarme a su lado, ademas tu tienes a Kikio, Kagome, no se por que te juntas con este perro rabioso.

-Que has dicho, como se te ocurre decir que Kagome es tu "mujer", ella no es un objeto de colección y ademas, quien te da derecho a preguntar por Kikio eso no tiene nada que ver!

-Grr..-gruñía Kirara, cuando Kagome empezo a salir de la choza.

-kagome?- dijeron al unisono Inuyasha y Kouga- No tienes derecho a llamarla- seguian diciendo al unisono- Kagome!- y salieron corriendo tras ella.

Pero cuando llegaron estaba Naraku, y Kagome tirada en el piso.

-"Tengo a las 2 sacerdotisas, si las quieres vivas ven a mi castillo, pero solo podras salvar a una".

Continuara...

Espero que les aya gustado mi fic, espero tener el siguinte cap un alguna semana mas asi que tendran que esperar, onegai reviews!

Paurina-chan


	4. Cap 3

Espero que puedan entender que no quiero hacer sentir mal a los fans de Kikio, pero, yo ODIO a la Kikio, lo malo es que este fic, y esta parte del cap, tiene que ver con ella...(buaa..T-T). Y a los fanaticos de la parejita del año (Inu&Kag)

**¡¡¡¡NO ME MATEN!**

En el Cap Anterior...

-Grr..-gruñía Kirara, cuando Kagome empezo a salir de la choza.

-kagome?- dijeron al unisono Inuyasha y Kouga- No tienes derecho a llamarla- seguian diciendo al unisono- Kagome!- y salieron corriendo tras ella.

Pero cuando llegaron estaba Naraku, y Kagome tirada en el piso.

-"Tengo a las 2 sacerdotisas, si las quieres vivas ven a mi castillo, pero solo podras salvar a una".

Cap 3

Y desapareció, del todo como si no ubiera existido...

-Naraku!- maldito bastardo, que es lo que hare?- por mientras que Inuyasha maldecía el houshi y la exterminadora emprendieron el camino- esperen!- gritaba Inuyasha- Siento el olor de la sangre de Kagome- será que esa herida que tenía habrá sido aproposito para llevarnos a su castillo?

-No se, pero yo me voy por mi mujer! Nos vemos perro rabioso!

-Vamos Inuyasha hay que ir a buscar a Kagome!...

-Callate!- no ves que es una trampa, a lo mejor nos quiere matar a todos de una buena ves, si vamos todos, moriremos todos!

-Pero hay que ir a buscar a Kagome-chan- le decía Sango casí murmurando

-Ya se, por eso voy a ir solo...- emprendió el camino

-Inuyasha, cara de perro, oyee!- y se aferró a su cabeza- como puedes decir eso, si te matan estamos fritos, ademas te vamos a ir a cubrir la espalda, no te vamos a molestar, onegai Inuyasha, dejanos ir contigo...

-fehh... esta bien, pero yo me adelantaré- y salió corriendo- estos tontos, que buenos amigos son...

En el castillo de Naraku

-A que huele...sangre...me siento tan mal...

-Kagome despierta...- era Inuyasha que la despertaba con un beso en la mejilla.

-Inuyasha?-que es ese olor- pero ya no sentía el olor a sangre.

-Pero si no hay olor a sangre, Kagome-chan que es lo que te pasa?

-Me llamaste Kagome-chan, y eso a que viene, acaso quieres mas ramen?

-que es eso?

-No puede ser a Inuyasha le falta un tormillo, como no va a saber que es el ramen?- Oye Inu- y se miraba a si misma- por que tengo esta ropa?- Kagome andaba con la misma ropa de Kikio- oye y mis cuadernos y libros?

-que son eso?

-Ehh...nada, me aconpañarias hasta el arbol sagrado (sorry si no pongo el nombre pero me confundo).

-Cual?

-Y al pozo, no me digas que no lo recuerdas...

-Pues no, Kagome parece que se te a soltado un tornillo.

-que!como me dices eso, si tu eres el que olvido que es el ramen, y el arbol sagrado y tambien el pozo, por el cual atravieso para ir a mi época.

-Cual época, si tu siempre has vivido aquí

Mientras tanto

-Señor Sesshommaru, se siente muy fuerte el olor de la sangre de la mujer que acompaña a Inuyasha, no será que esta muerta?

-Debe ser a causa de Naraku...su castllo esta en frente de nosotros.

-Ahí debe estar Rin Señor Sesshom...espere!- y siguieron el rastro de sangre.

En algun lugar cerca de allí

-el rastro de sangre es más fuerte, espero que este bien.

-Me parece que me has alcanzado, imbecil.

-Cierra de una ves la boca, por ahora no me distraere, tengo que ir a buscar a Kagome.

-Como quieras pero yo soy mas rápido, ven a visitarnos cuando nos casemos perro rabioso!

-Fehh, cree que me va a ganar- Kagome ya estamos cerca.

Devuelta con Kagome

-Inu...-e Inuyasha la miraba con con tanto aprecio como ella siempre a querido que la mire, como la persona que es y no que fue.

-Kagome, te amo- salían sin ningún tartamudeo.

-Que?...- pero Inuyasha, tu amas a Kikio, se decía Kagome.

-Inuyasha, tu sigues amando a Kikio?

-Y quién es ella, estas diciendo tonterias…. siempre me has gustado, y no hay nadie mas dentro de mi corazón.

"Esto debe ser un sueño, o será que lo que he vivido antes con Inuyasha era un sueño y esto es la realidad- Inuyasha, desde hace cuanto no he ido a mi casa".

-Pero si esta es tu casa "koi".

-Y- viendo por todas partes- donde estan Sango y Miroku?

-Y quienes son ellos?

-Nunca hemos salido de aquí?

-Si hemos salido, pero por estos rumbos, pero de que estas hablando, por que preguntas por esas personas, las conoces?

-Ehh...no te preocupes.

Cerca de Kagura...

-Aquí vienen...- se acercaban unas ráfagas de viento hacia ella- parece que has recibido la invitación joven lobo, y tu también Inuyasha.

-Donde está Kagome?

-Que le están haciendo a mi mujer!

-Cierra la boca lobo, Kagura donde está Kagome?

-Solo les diré que esta con Naraku y que pronto morirá.

-Que?

-Es hora que ustedes 2 mueran junto a ella!

-No lo creo Kagura! Kaze no Kizu!

-No creas que con eso vas a vencerme!

En el castillo de Naraku...

Muy pronto Kagome despertará y matará a Inuyasha- cerca de el yacía Kagome con heridas graves, pero estaba inconsciente y también yacía en su rostro una sonrisa, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si se tratara de un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar...

En el sueño de Kagome...

-Inu...Inu, donde estas!

-Kagome, me voy con Kikio...

-Inuyasha, onegai, no te vayas, no me dejes sola onegai!

-Kaze no Kizu, el viento cortante se dirijía hacia ella

-Noooooo!- entonces despertó.

Devuelta con Kagura...

-Kagome aguanta un poco mas ya iré por ti!

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado, la proxima semana tendre el fic con otro cap, abayo

Paurina-chan

Onegai reviews!


	5. Cap 4

Konnichiwa a todos, como estan? Bueno en este capitulo me demore como un o dos dias. Espero que siga asi de creativa, por que si no, no me van a salir los fics grrrrr..., bueno, como les iba diciendo, espero que a los fans de Inu les guste esta parte del fics, me senti medio mal al poner en el sueño de Kagome que Inu la atacaba...A si las entre comillas indican las IDEAS, no otra cosa...Bueno Aquí les dejo el fic

Matta'ne!

_En el capitulo anteriror_

_..:En el sueño de Kagome...:.._

_-Inu...Inu, donde estas!_

_-Kagome, me voy con Kikio..._

_-Inuyasha, onegai, no te vayas, no me dejes sola onegai!_

_-Kaze no Kizu, el viento cortante se dirijía hacia ella_

_-Noooooo!- entonces despertó._

_..:Devuelta con Kagura...:.._

_-Kagome aguanta un poco mas ya iré por ti!_

/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\/º\

Cap 4

-No!

-que bien que le implante este fragmento, infectado por maldad, así soñará pesadillas que la hará estar de mi lado, y así matar a Inuyasha.

Kagome seguía gritando, como si la fueran a atacar -No, Inuyasha no me mates, onegai!- y entonces despertó.

-Ahh, creo que ya estas lista, Kagome, ve y liquida a Inuyasha!

Kagome no le respondió, pero la miró con una mirada fría, a Naraku no le importo a si que le entregó un arco con flechas, estas eran especiales, contenían veneno.

-si no logra Matar a Inuyasha, estaré preparado- mientras decía esto Kagome se dirijia hacia el bosque

...:En el bosque, cerca del castillo de Naraku:...

-No!- gritaba horrorizada Sango- ESTO ES ASQUEROSO!

En medio de la nada habia aparecido un caracol de lo mas feo y se abran imaginado que hace normalmente una mujer al ver una cosa viscosa, que se te acerca, lo mismo que todas las mujeres, tratar de evadirlo o matarlo. Eso trataba de hacer Sango, pero no podia destruirlo por su cuerpo gelatinoso.

-Soy una de las extensiones de Naraku!- decia la cosa, tratando de sonar importante.

-"ES ASQUEROSO, ademas se ve que a Naraku le hacia falta sacar esa extension de su cuerpo vaya que es asquerosa!"- les decia el pequeño Shippou murmurando a Sango y Miroku . Pero al parecer esta los había escuchado.

-Buaa! siempre es lo mismo!- me critican por mi aspecto, ya no hay nadie que se interese por un caballeresco caracol!.

-Nuestros amigos habian quedado con la carita de What? (o nande!) ··' .

-Aunque sea amigable, no soy como Kagome-chan!- y sacó volando al caracol con su Hiraikotsu- a pesar de ser una extensión de Naraku, es muy debil...- el monje que no habia alcanzado a hablar en todo este rato solo se aclaro la garganta.

-Sango es ora de irnos!- le decía para alcanzar a Inuyasha -"Esta mujer como sera tenerla de esposa, no quiero ni imaginarlo"

...:Mientras se decidia quien iba a buscar a Kagome:...

-Ya se han decidido?- mientras ellos jugaban a piedra, papel o tijeras.

-Ya es la 5ª vez que te gano!- le decía Kouga

-No vale! Es trampa estas sacando después de que yo lanzo lobo rabioso!

-Ya que se han distraido! Ryuuyanomai!- habia logrado esquivarlo nuestro Inu, pero habian dañado a Kouga.

-Parece que acabaré contigo primero joven Kouga! Y entonces agito su abanico.

-"Es el momento justo, ire por Kagome"- y se fue corriendo denuevo hacia la direccion del castillo.

-Perro tramp...-pero no alcanzo a terminar por que Kagura la atacaba constantemente.

……….

Inuyasha iba tan rapido que no alcanzaba a poder mirar hacia donde iba, necesita su vista, pero con el rastro de sangre de Kagome, le bastaba, no podia imaginarse lo que Naraku debe estar planeando, a lo mejor kagome ya esta muerta..., no... el no podía dejarse convencer de eso, entonces al dar un salto, pudo divisar el castillo de Naraku- ya llegue...no te preocupes Ya estoy aquí- pero cuando comenzó a descender, vió que una sombra se dirijía hacía el, era Kagome.

-Kagome?- dijo este abrasandola- Kagome estas bien?- pero al verla mejor se dio cuenta que esta estaba cubierta de sangre, y al volver la a mirar vió que le caía una lágrima a la joven.

-Ehh, estas muy herida- dijo levantando el brazo de Kagome- el saco una venda que siempre tenía con él (imaginense, el es siempre el que resulta herido, es buena idea lo de la venda o no?)-anda a esos arbustos y ponte esto en tu brazo para curarlo y ponte mi haori- dijo quitandose la parte de arriba de su traje.

-"Siguele el juego"...- le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Entonces esta sin tener a nada, y sin darle importancia se cambió delante de él.

-Qué haces! O/O- te dije que vayas a los arbustos, pero esta no la obedeció, y siguió quitandose su ropa, y se fue dando cuenta de lo hermosa que es Kagome...entonces este se le acerco y le ayudó a ponerse su haori, primero con el brazo derecho, Inuyasha lo paso tiernamente por la manga, y luego tocándole el hombre izquierdo le paso la manga del haori, cuando terminó Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó (N/A: hay que lindo me quedo, no crean que soy una pervertida! òó)- te ayudaré a ponerte el vendaje…

-"Ahora que está desprotejido, mátalo!".

Esta se alejó de Inuyasha y agarró las flechas y su arco, y empezó a dispararle sin detenerse.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, es lo único que hasta ahora les puedo dar, toy media ocupa ''', bueno además queria decirles por la nota anterior no soy una pervertida como miroku, y trato de no serlo òó!

Onegai reviews!

Matta'ne.


	6. Cap 5

Minna-san Konnichiwa, como están, yo aki tratando de terminar mis 2 fics, Ire a buscarla y encontrando caminos, es midio agotador estar todo el dia en el comp., pero que más da, weno les cuento que además tube un curso de japones (basico), y aunque ustedes no lo crean no es tan difícil, lo que más importa, para mi es aprender a hablarlo, weno ya me estoy saliendo del asunto, aquí les va el fic…

En el cap anterior:

_Entonces esta sin tener a nada, y sin darle importancia se cambió delante de él._

_-Qué haces! O/O- te dije que vayas a los arbustos, pero esta no la obedeció, y siguió quitandose su ropa, y se fue dando cuenta de lo hermosa que es Kagome...entonces este se le acerco y le ayudó a ponerse su haori, primero con el brazo derecho, Inuyasha lo paso tiernamente por la manga, y luego tocándole el hombre izquierdo le paso la manga del haori, cuando terminó Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó (N/A: hay que lindo me quedo, no crean que soy una pervertida! òó)- te ayudaré a ponerte el vendaje…_

_-"Ahora que está desprotejido, mátalo!"._

_Esta se alejó de Inuyasha y agarró las flechas y su arco, y empezó a dispararle sin detenerse._

………………………………………………..

Cap 5: me siento sola sin ti, pero a la ves me haces sufir…

-Kagome… que es lo que pasa!- detente!- decía saltando a la ves que evitaba las flechas de Kagome , y a la ves que trataba de acercarse a ella….

-Te odio, te desprecio, no te acerques que me haces daño!

-Que, kagome que dice, ahh!- una flecha habia impactado en la pierna de Inuyasha

-kyaa!- exclamó el hanyou cuando se dio cuanta que su cuerpo se paralizaba por el veneno en su flecha.

-No me toques, no me hables que no quiero oir tu voz, me engañaste y me usaste, me traicionaste y me abandonaste!

-Kagome, que estas diciendo?

-Me mentías, me dijiste que me amabas, y me cambiaste por otra, te odio a ti y a Kikio! (Amen! que así sea!)- en la mente de la miko todavía podía ver las mismas imágenes una y otra vez de cómo Inuyasha la atacaba- trataste de matarme, quisiste acabar con mi vida igual como lo hiciste con Kikio, me atacaste desprevenida igual como a KIkio…- todo lo dijo murmurando, con mucha pausa.

-Pero que dices, no he intentado nunca matarte…ahh- el veneno había hecho efecto en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, su pierna estaba inmovilizada.

-…….ya no me importan tus palabras….- había aparecido otra voz, era la de Naraku-….yo solo quiero destruirte, muere!- entonces la joven miko controlada por Naraku contraatacó a Inuyasha con sus flechas de veneno que dieron justo en el blanco, en el brazo izquierdo y en la otra pierna.

-De alguna forma va a tener que terminar esta batalla, Kag…digo Naraku?

………………………………………………………..

…:Mientras ocurre otra pelea cerca del castillo:….

-Me las vas a pagar Kagura- era Kouga cuyos brazos estaban heridos.

-Evitas mis ataques para no quitarte tus fragmentos?

-Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas- dijo saltando para precipitarse contra Kagura, pero de repente, un campo apareció.

-Parece que ese lobo tiene más fuerzas que tu o no Kagura?

-Hakudoushi….

-Será entretenido pelear pon él mientras Naraku acaba con las amadas de Inuyasha….

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Es que no entiendes, es tan obvio lobo, Naraku quiere ocupar los poderes de las sacerdotisas para su beneficio a la vez que una acabara con la vida de Inuyasha, y cuando esto suceda, Naraku destruira a ambas de una buena vez- le decía Hakudoishi en un tono sarcastico.(aunque Hakudoishi sea de los malos, a mi me encanta, es muy lindo////)

-Kagome..!

-si muy pronto Naraku acabará con uno de sus mayores problemas, o quizas la ocupe de escudo o la transforme en una de sus extensiones, bueno el tiempo lo dirá.

-Malditos, no permitire que le hagan eso a Kagome!

-Y que vas a hacer tu, tu un lobo debilucho, que no puede hacer nada sin sus fragmentos- decía Kagura a la vez que se reía.

-No me subestimes!-dijo dando un salto para caer encima de Hakudoishi, pero no había logrado hacer nada, ya que el hizo un campo de fuerza antes que Kouga lo atacara.

…………………………………………………………..

…:Mintras tanto:….

-Kagome debes recordar, yo no soy tu enemigo, yo nunca te atacaría!

-No me importa, además yo no soy Kagome, yo soy Naraku- decía el cuerpo inanimado- de igual forma si llego a perder Kagome no sobrevivirá ya que este fragmento tiene además de veneno, pura maldad, más la maldad que había en el corazón de Kagome

-Kagome se que estas ahí, por favor escucha….

-No hay caso….tendras que acabarme para que no siga controlandola….pero sería demasiado tarde…

-Kagome escuchame….

……..

….:En la mente de Kag:…

-Quieres verlo muerto o no Kagome…?

-No se…

-después de cómo te engaño?

-Si se, pero no se, no siento que lo quiera odiar, lo veo borroso…, esa persona me lastimó, pero dice estar arrepentida…

-NO! Tu lo quieres ver muerto o no!

-Ahhh, no se, no me preguntes, no se quien es! Ahhhh- un rayo de luz entro en sus ojos, ese rayo de luz disminuyo y al abrir los ojos Kagome se encontro con una imagen en su cabeza, era de Inuyasha y Kikio besandose, además no era la unica imagen que recorria su mente, si tambien la del él atacando a Kagome con su espada, luego de muchas fotos de recuerdos tristes, Kagome volvió en sí- quiero vengarme por lo que me hizo sufrir, pero…

-pero que, me obedeceras!

-Ahhh, entonces apareció una figura al lado, era Naraku…

-Nunca me vencerás Kagome

-Quizas no, pero trataré….

Una batalla se estaba llevando acabo en la cabeza de Kagome…

……………………………………….

-Kagome escuchame!- le decía al cuerpo de la joven miko que permanecía quito como un árbol.

_-Inuyasha, ayudame- gritaba desde su cabeza la joven _

_-Muy tarde…atacalo…._

-Kagome, yo te amo y para demostrarlo- desembaino su colmillo.

_-Perfecto…._

_-Que haces Inuyasha- se temía lo peor Kagome._

El hanyou al desenvainar su espada, la enterró en el suelo, y estiró sus brazos- atacame si es que te hecho daño…

_-Inuyasha…-decía con la lagrimas Kagome, en el fondo de su corazón ella no odiaba a Inuyasha si no que lo amaba más que a su vida…_

-Estoy listo cuando quieras, atacame si es que te he hecho daño….

Continuará……

Konnichiwa, como están, espero que les haya gustado este cap, a mi me emocionó! TT buaaa, ya terminé este cáp, asi que partire mañana y lo tendré listo en una o dos semanas más, según como este mi imaginación!

Bueno el que quiera mandarme un mail es el se preguntaran pq' aome, cierto si enrealidad es Kagome, bueno es que en mi país como Kagome se puede traducir como algo chistoso, para que no fuera así lo acortaron Aome, bueno pa los que ya sabian, les digo que no puse kagome poq con Aome es más corto mi mail jajaj, y porq suena sakuraome….

Jjajaj XP, XP, parece que necesito ir al doctor… ajja, weno esperen hasta el prox cap, que se los traigo pronto!


	7. Cap 6

Konnichiwa minna-san, como han estado todos, espero q bien, bueno en este cap, que me dio pena escribir, porq, kag: les estas diciendo antes q suceda! Pau: gomen, tienes razon, bueno van a tener q esperar, primero tienen que leerlo! Jaja ''

Cap anterior:

-Kagome, yo te amo y para demostrarlo- desenvaino su colmillo.

_-Perfecto…._

_-Que haces Inuyasha- se temía lo peor Kagome._

El hanyou al desenvainar su espada, la enterró en el suelo, y estiró sus brazos- atácame si es que te hecho daño…

_-Inuyasha…-decía con la lagrimas Kagome, en el fondo de su corazón ella no odiaba a Inuyasha si no que lo amaba más que a su vida…_

-Estoy listo cuando quieras, atácame si es que te he hecho daño….

Cap 6: _una herida de corazón, se podrá curar?_

-_Atácalo…., Kagome, atácalo de una vez, tu dolor desaparecerá cuando acabes con el!- le decía Naraku, al saber que la joven miko estaba a punto de reaccionar- Si no acabas con él, yo lo haré!_

-Kagome?-decía el hanyou medio confundido, no sabía si era la verdadera Kagome la que había escuchado.

-_NO!-decía kagome desde el fondo de su corazón- pero era tarde Naraku había tomado posesión del cuerpo de Kagome._

-No tienes que seguir con esas ridiculeces, Kagome se ha debilitado, ya no puede escucharte, solo ve nuestra batalla desde su inconsciente cuerpo, ja, el amor, solo te trae heridas, las que te hacen sufrir, al igual que a Onigumo, quien se dejó seducir por Kikio, e hizo todo por tenerla, pero no lo consiguió.

-Callate, deja de hablar de ella como si fuera basura!

-_Ves, todavía quiere estar con Kikio, todavía la ama!_

_-Si se, pero…_

_-Pero me obedeceras, quieras o no!_

_-Ahhh, Inuyasha corre! No dejes que yo te ataque!_

_-_Huye!- decía la joven desesperada- fuera, Naraku quiere herirte, no te acerques a mi, corre!- gritaba la miko- huy…..

-Kagome?

-Muere!- susurro Kagome, a la ves que se dirigió hacía Inuyasha, con el arco ya preparado.

-Atácame si te he hecho daño- seguía repitiendo el hanyou

Kagome, había agarrado su arco y esta lo tenía en la mira, la cara de Inuyasha, pero lanzó una de sus flecha hacía el estomago,(acuerdense que estas contenian veneno en las puntas) como si ella evitara matarlo. Luego Kagome tiro el arco bien lejos, y se acerco hacía Inuyasha, esta sacó la flecha que recientemente había lanzado, y empezó a golpearlo, luego lo empezó a cachetear en las mejillas y luego con los puños, Inuyasha no esquivo ninguno de esos golpes, el se quedó quieto, pero el no podía hacer nada igual, ya el veneno había dejado paralizado su cuerpo.

…:Mientras kouga pelea con Hakudoushi:….

-Acaso no puedes correr más rápido?-decía sarcásticamente, el niño albino.

-No te burles, aunque no tenga los fragmentos de Shikon igual puedo ganarte!

-Si claro! A ver si sobrevives de esta, Hakudoushi empezó a atacar a Kouga con su lanza ( no puedo evitarlo a pesar de ser un niño, es muy lindo!)- muere!...eh, llegaron las visitas…

-Hiraikotsu!- un boomerang salió de la nada para ayudar al joven lobo.

-Kouga, esta bien?

-Si, pero no te metas, cuidado atrás!- grito el lobo a Sango quien no se había dado cuenta que Kagura estaba detrás.

-Que?...

-Ryuuyanomai!

-Sango!- grito el houshi, a la ves que saltaba hacía la exterminadora para sacarla del peligro- estas bien?- le dijo mientras este la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Houshi-sama…

-Sango, ponle esto a tu boomerang- era un cabello largo, de una mujer

-Miroku-sama que es eso?

-Es un cabello de la señorita Kagome…

-Que!- dijeron el lobo, y la exterminadora al unísono

-Houshi pervertido! òó

-Sanguito, no lo hice con mal inetensión, bueno nunca has sentido el olor que tiene el cabello de Kagome-sama, huele a flores!

-NO se distraigan, estamos acá!- Hakudoushi se aproximaba a atarcar a la parejita.

-Y eso… --- dijo protegiéndose con su boomerang.

-Bueno a demás de eso, el cabello de la señorita Kagome, puede que tenga un poco de su poder, quizás así le podamos hacer un poco de daño a Hakudoushi…

-Es un buen plan, pero a la próxima ocupamos pergaminos….y no cabello, dijo poniendo una cara que mata, agarró un cabello, que tenía en la mano el houshi- espero que sirva --- lo amarró al Hiraikotsu, y el monje hizo una oración.

-Ahora Sango, tu también Kouga, atacalo!

-No es necesario decirme!

Zaz 

El Hiraikotsu se detuvo a causa del campo de fuerza de Hakudoushi, pero de repente, el cabello brillo y el hiraikotsu pudo romper un poco la barrera que el niño había creado, rompiendo el cuerpo de Hakudoishi en dos.

-Si..!- pero que?- decía el lobo, el cuerpo del niño se reconstruia, después de hablar sido partido en dos- haber si con esto te mueres- los fragmentos brillaron y de un salto alcanzo a Hakudoushi en el cielo- muerete de una vez!- grito a la vez que golpeaba la cabeza del hijo de Naraku, haciendo que esta se separara del cuerpo.

-Lo logro!- dijo triunfante el zorrito, pero con la poca suerte que tenían, no les alcansaría para derrotar a Hakudoushi, debido a que no posee su corazón dentro de él.

-No lograran matarme… menos con un conjuro y con las fragmentos incrustados en tus piernas Kouga…- dijo alejandose del campo de batalla- Kagura…

-Eh?... Si..Ryuuyanomai!- y unos remolinos se arrojaron encontra de nuestros amigos.

-Ahhh, nos va a matar!-gritaba Shippou con desesperación.

-Tranquilo, sujeten esto- dijo amarrando una soga en un árbol- Kouga sujétala o si no saldrás volando!

-Esta bien!- Ahhh- un remolino había alcanzado uno de los brazos de Kouga.

-Kouga estas bien?- decía el houshi preocupado que además se llevaran un fragmento de Shikon.

………………………………………………………

_-Mataras a Inuyasha quieras o no!-_ de repente una espada, echa por los huesos de Naraku, apareció en las manos de Kagome- Moriras por tu amada, igual cuando Kikio te lanzó ese conjuro y te selló- Kagome empezó a atacar a Inuyasha hiriendolo con este cuchillo de veneno puro.

-Ya no me importa, ya que nos es ella quien me va a matar si no tu…

-Aunque ese sea el caso, muere!...que!- la mano de Kagome se había detenido, antes que esta le hubiera acuchillado en el pecho.

-No dejaré que ocupes mi cuerpo….

-Kagome!...estas…

-….Naraku….No dejaré que dañes a la persona que amo, y menos matarla, primero muerta!- entonces tira el arma que Naraku le había dado, esta se aleja de su amado- Inuyasha vete, anda a derrotar a Naraku, Ahh, te lo ordeno, o si no….-se acercó a Inuyasha- te diré Osuwa…, por favor vete!

-Nunca, como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar aquí sola, además estas herida, y podrias…- no pudo terminar por que Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha y luego lo beso, era un beso de mucha pasión pero a la vez de mucha tristeza, como si tratara de decirle algo, Inuyasha se dejó llevar por el beso y el también pudo transmitir lo que sentía por Kagome, pero lo que transmitía el beso de Kagome, Inuyasha lo empezaba a entender…era un beso de despedida…un beso de mucha ternura, sufrimiento, miedo, y amargura, por que la joven miko, se estaba despidiendo de su amado para siempre- Por que…?

-Por que este es el adiós…-agarró a Tessaiga, y la puso contra el cuerpo de ella, pero antes de empujarlo para que este la hiriera, Naraku detuvo el movimiento de la espada por unos segundos, hasta que Kagome reacciono- No me tendrás a mi para matar a alguien que yo amo!- y simultáneamente se enterró la espada de Inuyasha en el estomago.

Contiuanara…..

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic! me costo un poquito hacerlo ya q no tenía inspiración --, bueno sorry por el final para los fanaticos de Kagome, pero no se preocupen, todo estará bien! ¬¬ eso es de Sakura Card Captor, nn''' si ya se pero, me gusta esa frase, -- no ai nada que hacer!

Sayonara!


	8. Cap 7

Hi! A todos, tanto tiempo, bueno, este cap lo hice en poquito tiempo, pero se ha tardado en poner, el problem, es que yo no tengo Internet! XP, pero mis primos si, entonces, cuando nadie ocupa el pc, yo pongo mis grabaciones de fic, y los pongo en Fanfiction, no te debería dar vergüenza? ¬-¬, si ya se!P, pero me da lo mismo XP, les dejo el fic!

_Cap anterior:_

_-….Naraku….No dejaré que dañes a la persona que amo, y menos matarla, primero muerta!- entonces tira el arma que Naraku le había dado, esta se aleja de su amado- Inuyasha vete, anda a derrotar a Naraku, Ahh, te lo ordeno, o si no….-se acercó a Inuyasha- te diré Osuwa…, por favor vete!_

_-Nunca, como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar aquí sola, además estas herida, y podrías…- no pudo terminar por que Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha y luego lo beso, era un beso de mucha pasión pero a la vez de mucha tristeza, como si tratara de decirle algo, Inuyasha se dejó llevar por el beso y el también pudo transmitir lo que sentía por Kagome, pero lo que transmitía el beso de Kagome, Inuyasha lo empezaba a entender…era un beso de despedida…un beso de mucha ternura, sufrimiento, miedo, y amargura, por que la joven miko, se estaba despidiendo de su amado para siempre- Por que…?_

_-Por que este es el adiós…-agarró a Tessaiga, y la puso contra el cuerpo de ella, pero antes de empujarlo para que este la hiriera, Naraku detuvo el movimiento de la espada por unos segundos, hasta que Kagome reacciono- No me tendrás a mi para matar a alguien que yo amo!- y simultáneamente se enterró la espada de Inuyasha en el estomago._

Cap 7: La muerte de Kagome, desaparición de Kagome…

-Adiós Inuyasha, yo siempre te ama…- no alcanzó a terminar por que la joven se había desmayado, cayendo al suelo como lo haría cualquier cosa inerte (muerta, sin vida).

-Kagome!- gritaba a todo pulmón cuando vio que su amada caía por la herida que ella misma se había echo- Ka..gome!- decía mientras levantaba la frágil cabeza de la miko, y le intentaba quitar el arma del hanyou que estaba incrustada en el estomago.(cuando me refiero al estomago, me refiero no solo donde esta el aparato digestivo, si no que en alguna parte debajo del pecho de Kag, y arriba de la cadera, si no moriría altiro!)- por favor despierta!- le decía mientras sacaba la espada cubierta de sangre de la joven.

-Inuyasha..no te preocupes por mi…- se escuchaba decir de la miko que yacía herida en brazos del hanyou- se me olvido ...decirte algo….- susurraba Kagome, tratando de dar su testamento al joven mitad bestia-….a pesar de…que..no puede estar..contigo, como..Kikio, estoy..muy feliz de haberte..conocido…y quiero decirte que tu…fuiste mi primer gran amor…me siento mal, no haberte dicho..esto antes, no es..que yo tuviera pena..si no que yo sabía que…ya había otra persona en tu corazón, y esa no fui yo…-Kagome se detuvo para dar un respiro

-No digas eso!- grito el hanyou- es cierto..Kikio siempre estará en mi corazón,…pero también tu estas en mi corazón, y siempre lo has estado, siempre te has preocupado por mi, y hasta llorabas por mi, siempre cuando estoy contigo me divierto, y soy feliz - Inuyasha ya empezaba a sentir como algo húmedo bajaba por su piel, y caía en la cara de Kagome- aunque Kikio este en mi corazón, mi corazón te pertenece, a ti,

-Inuyasha…, ahora que se lo que sientes por mi…puedo irme en paz…además fui muy feliz en esta vida, conocí al pequeño Shippou…a la linda Sango…aunque sea..un pervertido,…al simpático de Miroku…y a ti…

Inuyasha vio como la cara de Kagome empezaba a ponerse pálida, este empezó a apretar la herida a kagome para que no siguiera sangrando, pero no pasaba nada, Inuyasha empezó a abrazar a Kagome para que no le bajara la temperatura, pero parecía que sus intentos no funcionaban.

Inuyasha vio como Kagome parecía quedarse dormida, cada segundo que pasaba, significaría el fin para ella- Kagome, por favor…no cierres los ojos, yo se que puedes resistir esto…-Inuyasha abrazó con fuerzas a Kagome e inclino su cabeza hacía abajo, y como último intento, ya que Inuyasha se encontraba paralizado por el veneno, este la besó, para tratar de mantener un poco de calor en el cuerpo de Kagome.

Kagome ya había cerrado sus ojos, pero ella no estaba muerta estaba recibiendo el beso de Inuyasha, con la misma pasión que él lo hacía, el trataba de evitar que Kagome se enfriara, poniendo todo por el todo para salvarla, Kagome se detuvo para poder hablarle a Inuyasha.

-no te mueras…por favor..no quiero que mueras, de nuevo- esta ves era la joven miko que le regaba a Inuyasha – anda al castillo de Naraku y derrótalo, por favor, así…todo terminará

-nunca, no te dejaré morir, aunque me digas "OSUWARI"!

-aunque te diga "OSUWARI"?- decía una voz masculina.

-Naraku!

Nuestro villano favorito ( no piensen q a mi me gusta Naraku, pero él mató a la perr! Jajaja nn) había aparecido de la nada.

-Y si me llevo a Kagome? vendras?

-Nunca te la llevaras, primero tendras que obligarme!

-Kagome ven a mí!- esas palabras activaron el fragmento que Kagome tenía incrustado en la frente.

-Un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, o sea que ya esta…

-muerta, no, todavía no es como Kohaku, quien depende del fragmento, pero muy pronto lo hará, ya es cosa del tiempo para que lo este…, por fin uno de mis problemas se acabará…Kagome, levantate…

La joven empezó a reaccionar ante las ordenes de Naraku, primero abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Kagome…no te levantes, podrías abrir tu herida…Ka..gome…-dijo tratando de detener a la miko quien intentaba levantarse.

-Por que deseas tanto acabar con Kagome y Kikio, kagome…- la miko había logrado levantarse, pero estaba sangrando desde todas las heridas, Inuyasha se trató de levantar, le era casi imposible por el veneno que lo tenía paralizado, pero había logrado levantarse, trato de caminar hacía Kagome para evitar que Naraku le hiciera algo- por que Naraku, cual es tu afán de matar a ambas!

-Mi estimado Inuyasha, tu sabes que yo soy capas de matar a Kikio, pero antes no podía por mi corazón humano, ahora que no lo tengo puedo sin ningún problema aniquilar a ambas mikos (en realidad, no debería poner "mikos" ya que en japones no existe el plural), y sin remordimiento, así de fácil, dos blancos de un solo tiro, y así se acabarán mis problemas, además Inuyasha yo soy diferente a todos, aunque posea mi parte humana, yo nunca he de sentir algo por alguien, gracias a ese molesto corazón de Onigumo, no podía acabar con Kikio, pero ahora que no está, me será fácil derrotar a todos, sin compasión, sin escrupulos…

-Miserable…Kagome- gritaba mientras se daba cuenta que ella caminaba hacía Naraku a paso lento.

-No servirá, ya que tiene un fragmento de la perla infectado…que?- una flecha le había perforado la pierna a Naraku

Kagome se había detenido y agachado para agarrar el arco y flecha que hace un rato había arrojado, sacó una de sus flechas y apuntó a Naraku- no seré controlada más por ti!- el fragmento que tenía en la frente se purificó completamente, Naraku observó la perla entera que tenía el, y se fijo que estaba completamente purificada, Kagome había logrado purificar toda la perla, incluso los fragmentos que todavía faltaban, los de Kohaku y Kouga.

Kagome disparó una de sus flechas contra el cuerpo de Naraku, pero no logró lastimar la cabeza de él. La miko estaba apunto de lanzar otra flecha cuando de repente Naraku creó una nube de gas venenoso que la cubría.

-Cof..coff(sorry si pongo así soy pesima con la onomatopeyas y esas cosas! nn'''')..Kagome!-Inuyasha vió como se desmayaba (de nuevo!) la joven por el veneno- Kagome!- pero el muchacho no pudo continuar por que había caído en un gran sueño..

-Adiós Inuyasha, nos veremos en mi castillo… -Naraku elevó el cuerpo de Kagome y este desapareció al alcanzar a Naraku quien tambien había desaparecido…

….:Mientras tanto:…..

-Kouga ya estas bien?-le preguntaba el pequeño zorrito- esos remolinos te atacaron los brazos pero por lo menos no lograron arrancarlos…

-¬¬, que felicidad, me siento con más animos, --, tenemos que rescatar a Kagome, apurense!

-Que enregía…-decía Sango entusiasmada- lo que haces por la persona que amas ¬¬..

-Sanguito por que me miras así?

- --, no ai caso…

-Eso es lo que haces cuando amas a una persona- decía el pequeño zorrito- Kouga que es lo que pasa?

El jefe de los hombres lobos se había detenido para ver sus piernas, donde se encontraban sus fragmentos, estos estaban brillando al maximo- esto es.. Kagome…purifico los fragmentos- entonces cosi si nada, Kouga empezó a brillar, se quitó la venda que Sango le había puesto hace un rato y vió como la herida se cerraba- Kagome, esto fue obra de ella.

-O sea que sigue con vida…

-Si pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Rin, rin!

-Esa voz..-decía el pequeño zorrito- es…

-Rin, y de unos arbustos aparecieron Sesshommaru y su acompañante Jaken

Continuara…..

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, me salió pasteloso, pero weno, que se puede esperar de alguien como yo

p.d: se acuerdan de la parte en que dice mikos, bien ahí lo explique, pero en verdad tendría que consultar con mi sensei, si mal no recuerdo no existe el plural.. XP, weno después si consigo comunicarme con ella, en el proximo fic les dire. jiji

Matta'ne.


	9. Cap 8

Konnichiwa tanto tiempo, he estado muy, pero muy ocupada en el colegio, he tenido que hacer informes, trabajos escritos, tareas, estudiar, lo peor que ustedes puedan imaginarse, estoy demasiada cansada, pero para mi fic no, Kag: suguara que estas bien?¬¬U, Pau: estoy super bien, pero igual cansada, pero ya se acabara mi pesadilla, el colegio! Yupi, weno ya no los distraigo más aquí les viene el fic!

_En el cap Anterior:_

_-Kouga ya estas bien?-le preguntaba el pequeño zorrito- esos remolinos te atacaron los brazos pero por lo menos no lograron arrancarlos…_

_-¬¬, que felicidad, me siento con más animos, --, tenemos que rescatar a Kagome, apurense!_

_-Que enregía…-decía Sango entusiasmada- lo que haces por la persona que amas ¬¬.._

_-Sanguito por que me miras así?_

_- --, no ai caso…_

_-Eso es lo que haces cuando amas a una persona- decía el pequeño zorrito- Kouga que es lo que pasa?_

_El jefe de los hombres lobos se había detenido para ver sus piernas, donde se encontraban sus fragmentos, estos estaban brillando al maximo- esto es.. Kagome…purifico los fragmentos- entonces cosi si nada, Kouga empezó a brillar, se quitó la venda que Sango le había puesto hace un rato y vió como la herida se cerraba- Kagome, esto fue obra de ella._

_-O sea que sigue con vida…_

_-Si pero tengo un mal presentimiento…_

_-Rin, rin!_

_-Esa voz..-decía el pequeño zorrito- es…_

Cap 8: voces conocidas…y…muertes de conocidos….

-Esa voz es de Jaken!

-Entonces…el hermano de Inuyasha….

Si el hermano de Inuyasha o sea Sesshommaru había aparecido desde los arbustos al igual que Jaken, quien corria a toda prisa tratando de buscar a la pequeña acompañante humana.

-Miren quienes están aquí…, donde está Inuyasha? Acaso ya lo mataron?

-Sesshommaru…este, no….

-Entonces que pasó, bueno eso no es de mi incumbencia… no se interpongan en mi camino si no quieren morir…

-No…no saldremos de este camino,- grito el lobo- tenemos que rescatar a mi amada Kagome, así que no me vengas a mandar para que salga de tu camino!

-Con que Naraku secuestró a la mujer de Inuyasha….

-que! Pero si nos es su mujer…!

-Naraku los esta invitando a su perdición…

-Y a ti tambien?- dijo el lobo

-A que te refieres?

-A la acompañante que tienes, esa niña, creo que se llamaba Rin…acaso la han secuestrado, a ti tambien te estan invitando…

-Si pero en mi caso yo mataré a Naraku antes que lo haga conmigo.

-Tu, no me vas a mandar, aunque seas el hermano de la bestia de Inuyasha, y aunque seas más bestia que él, no me mandaras!- dijo instantáneamente el guerrero lobo.

-Así.., …- Sesshommaru levantó su cabeza y miró el cielo " sangre…Inuyasha, acaso esta muerto, que debil…"- no nos molesten, Jaken, vamos…

-Si Sesshommaru-sama, no se interpongan en nuestro camino o mi amo los matara!

-Jaken….

-Si amo?...ahh espereme amo bonito! No me deje aquí!- decía el sirviente de Sesshommaru quien no se había dado cuenta que su amo ya había partido hacia lo profundo del bosque…..

…:Mientras tanto:….

-Kagome….donde estas?

-Inuyasha!...por favor salvame, ayudam….-pero no continuó.

-Kagome!- dijo corriendo sin saber el rumbo- miro a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, miro atrás suyo, sin divisar nada, miro hacia adelante y pudo encontrar a Naraku, con Kagome a su lado.

Kagome yacía en el piso, Naraku se agachó y agarró el pelo de Kagome, levantado lentamente el cuerpo de la miko….

-Que haces Naraku, suelta a Kagome, sacale tus sucias manos!- Naraku levanto la Kagome de Kagome a la altura del rostro de el y le paso la lengua por la cara, como si estubiera haciendolo aproposito para poner celoso a Inuyasha -Maldito bastardo, como te atreves, suelta a Kagome!- dijo lanzándose sobre el monstruo que tanto odia.

Pero Inuyasha fue muy lento, por que Naraku al ver que lo atacaban, transformó su mano en una cuchilla y se la enterró en el pecho a Kagome.

-No…Kagome!- Bastar…Naraku?- el enemigo de Inuyasha había desaparecido, como si el nunca hubiera existido- Kagome….- se arrodillo para luego levantar el cuerpo inerte de la joven- por que me pasa esto a mi…primero Kikio…y luego tu…Kagome, por favor despierta, yo se que no estas muerta despierta…por favor despierta….no quiero perder lo más valioso que he tenido otra vez!

_Deja de gritar como niño… despierta ya Inuyasha, vamos perrucho despierta, Inuyasha vamos despierta!- _unas voces familiares lo llamaron a que despertara de un sueño muy real, pero a la vez muy verdadero en algo, si no va a buscar a Kagome, perderá no solo una vez, si no dos veces a la persona más amada por él.

…:En un pantano:…..

-Sesshommaru-sama….donde esta?- decía una voz infantil- Jaken-sama donde estan?- una pequeña niña salió de las profundidades de la oscuridad que cubría el inmenso bosque en donde estaba parada Rin.

-No te atrevas a escapar de aquí o moriras, dijo una sombra, que tenía forma de niño, era Hakudoushi quien estaba cerca de Rin, para que esta no intentara escapar donde su querido Sesshommaru-sama.

-No me obligaras!...- se dirigió caminando hacia donde creía que era la salida- tengo que encontrara a Sesshommaru-sama, o si no me quedaré sola de nuevo…

-Por que es que nunca hacen caso- Hakudoushi dio un salto y cayo en frente de Rin- no sigas…o nunca más volveras a ver a tu Sesshommaru-sama- dijo apuntandole con la lanza que normalmente lleva con él.

-Quien eres y por que haces esto?

-Mi nombre es Hakudoushi y soy una extensión de Naraku, o mejor dicho el hijo de Naraku (..adivinen quien es la madre! Obvio, Kikio! )

-Naraku….el fue quien usó a Sesshommaru-sama, para acabar con Inuyasha….

-Parece que ya estabas enterada…

-Por que no puedo salir explicame!

-Muy simple por que Naraku quiere acabar de una vez por todas con sus molestias, tanto Inuyasha como Sesshommaru son unas molestias, y acabara con ellas para no tener preocupaciones y lograr su objetivo.

-y cuál es ese?

-todavía no….ya veras…o ya llegó….- Hakudoushi vio en el cielo como un cuerpo buena flotando por los aires, era Naraku, y en sus brazos estaba…Kagome quien todavía no despertaba…Naraku fue descendiendo poco a poco y piso dentro del bosque todo cubierto de arboles, algunos muertos por el veneno, y otros que estaban cortados y solo estaba el tronco.

-Kagome-sama….

-Hakudoushi...-susurro Naraku

-Si…-miro a Rin- ahora que Naraku regresó, parece que volveras a dormir, ya que pondremos veneno…pero dormiras para siempre.

-Hakudoushi trae el arbol….

-Arbol, que es eso…?- algo en el ambiente había echo que Rin se desmayara, era el veneno que estaba haciendo efecto.

-Toma, dijo dejando el cuerpo sin movimiento de Kagome en el piso- encargate de que no se escape.

-Esta bien.

-Arbol ven!- pa, pa, pa se sintió en el suelo, eran una pisadas que causaban que la tierra se estremeciera y temblara, derrepende apareció un árbol de la nada, que levantaba sus ramas para ir donde estaba Hakudoushi- arbol encargate de esta mujer, no dejes que se te escape.

El monstruo no hablaba solo daba señales, y este al recibir la orden movió un poco su tronco. Este con sus ramas sin hojas, agarró el cuerpo de Kagome y el de Rin, y puso el cuerpo apegado al tronco, la cara de Kagome, que no tenía expresión alguna, miraba hacia abajo, sin haberse dado cuenta que ya había alguien en las ramas del arbol, era Kikio, quien estaba desmayada con cortadas, no tan profundas, pero si estaba debilitada, ya que el arbol no solo era una especie de prision, si no que también absorvia las almas de la persona que estuviese cerca de él.

Continuara…..

Bueno, este ha sido el cap de ahora, le pido a todos perdon si es que mi ortografía es pesima, solo que como no tengo mucho tiempo en revisar las palabras, y corregirlas, y solo hecho una mirada para ver si tiene coherencia mi fic, y nada más, lo demás, que tenga que ver con acentos, no los pongo por que son una molestia ponerlos, y me da lata! --

Bueno ahora van a tener que esperar al siguente cap de esta fic, espero tenerlo muy pronto.

Matta'ne!


	10. Cap 9

Minna-san Konnichwa! Como tan? Yo ahora he tenido un poco de tiempo para escribir sumimasen por el tan largo retraso de mi fic, pero no tube otra ya que estoy demasiado ocupada y debo ocupar todo el tiempo posible para relajarme ya que tengo pruebas y pruebas las cuales terminare en julio de este año 2005. luego tendré vacaciones de invierno y podre hacer hartos capitulos de este fic! Bueno aquí les va el fic:

_En el cap anterior:_

_El monstruo no hablaba solo daba señales, y este al recibir la orden movió un poco su tronco. Este con sus ramas sin hojas, agarró el cuerpo de Kagome y el de Rin, y puso el cuerpo apegado al tronco, la cara de Kagome, que no tenía expresión alguna, miraba hacia abajo, sin haberse dado cuenta que ya había alguien en las ramas del arbol, era Kikio, quien estaba desmayada con cortadas, no tan profundas, pero si estaba debilitada, ya que el arbol no solo era una especie de prision, si no que también absorvia las almas de la persona que estuviese cerca de él…._

Cap 9:

-Despierta perro!- gritaba el joven lobo- que le pasa a este?

-Inuyasha…esta muy herido- el pequeño zorrito inspeccionó el lugar, vió al lado del cuerpo de Inuyasha la espada que fue entregada a Inuyasha para sellar su sangre de monstruo- …no puede ser….Kouga huele esto- el zorrito indicó a Kouga la espada, ya que el no la podía tocar por el campo de fuerza de la espada- huelelo.., es…es….

-A ver…no puede ser….Kagome!

-Que ha que te refieres Kouga dijo la exterminadora-

-Sango- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- es la sangre de Kagome la que esta en la espada de Inuyasha.

-Que la sangre de Kagome-sama? No puede ser!

-Perro estupido!- dijo gritando el joven lobo, agarró el cuerpo sin movimiento de Inuyasha y lo levantó- maldito despierta, que le has hecho a Kagome, despierta de una vez! Contesta! Despierta!- grito a la vez que lo dio un golpe en la cara, el cual lanzó el cuerpo de Inuyasha por los aires.

-Kouga, no sigas!- le gritaba al lobo para que dejara de maltratar a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…despierta porfavor- dijo acercandose al hombre- por favor despierta, tenemos que hallar a Kagome…

-….Kaa..g..go…me…-murmuró el joven herido.

-Inuyasha, estas bien, por fin despertaste!

-Si Shippou…ayudame a levantarme…argh..

-Inuyasha ten cuidado…tus heridas…no puede ser..

-Kagome me hirió….ella estaba siendo controlada…. por Naraku y ahora él …se la ha llevado a sus dominios…. , gracias Kirara- le dijo a la pantera que le ayudaba a subir sobre el lomo de esta.

-Inuyasha responde, por que hay sangre Kagome en tu espada! Que le hiciste!

-Nada…

-Como que nada, tu eres el único que puede con esta espada o no?

-Los humanos también, Kagome…agarró mi espada- Inuyasha imaginó el momentó en que Kagome estaba despidiendose- y..se la enterró…en el estomago…

-No puede ser….y tu no lo evitaste!

-fue la propia decisión de Kagome!...

-Perro debilucho, por que no la detuviste!

-Vamos…hay que ir por ella!

-Inuyasha, no olvides tu espada! Toma!- dijo la exterminadora a la vez que le lanzaba la espada a las manos del hibrido- a ella le gustaría que la llevaras…

-Gracias Sango…vamos…lobo, no es necesario que nos acompañes…andate a tu madriguera!

-Si claro, nunca perro estúpido, yo seré quien rescate a Kagome, a ti te van a matar cuando llegues alla, adios, Inuyasha ya veras que Kagome será mía!- grito mientras este corría a toda velocidad guiado por su instinto, "ya te salvare Kagome, no te preocupes".

-Inuyasha sube- dijo la exterminadora- hay que ir por nuestra amiga!

-Si Inuyasha, hay que ir por ella, ella debe estar esperandonos…

-Si, y esta vez vamos a ir todos juntos a buscarlos, ya que todos queremos salvar a nuestra amiga, no solo tu!

-Si…perdonenme

-Ay..no tienes que ser tan sentimental, perrucho!

ZAZ 

-No te lo dijo a ti zorro debilucho, basta de bromas vamos!

-Sii!- "_Inuyasha, ya veras que te reuniras con Kagome-chan de nuevo, además nosotros te ayudaremos a salvarla, ya que ella a sido una persona importante para cada uno de nosotros…"_

:…………………:………………………..:………

-Mi cuerpo, me duele mucho, Inuyasha, nooo…estara muerto?...no lo último que recuerdo es que me enterré la espada, pero después nada más, Naraku, el me llevó hasta aquí, pero….que es ese olor, es veneno….- kagome hacew un esfurzo por abrir los ojos, y lo primero que ve es a la acompañante de Sesshommaru- Rin…-Kagome trato de sacar su brazo atrapado por las ramas del arbol- Rin-chan, despierta….despierta- Kagome puso sus dedos en el cuello para ver si tenía pulso, y revisó si estaba respirando- por lo menos esta viva aún, pero si sigue inalando el veneno morirá, que puedo hacer?

-Kagome…estas despierta?

-Quien es? Kikiou…- dijo al darse vuelta para ver que Kikou estaba a su lado, toda lastimada, pero no tanto como Kagome.

-Kagome, parece que Naraku decidió acabar con sus molestias de una vez por todas, parece que quiere acabar con todos nosotros….

-Si, así es….incluso, ideó un plan para que yo intentara matar de nuevo a Inuyasha…

-Que..!

-No te preocupes, yo nunca le haría daño a Inuyasha, hasta me tuve que "suicidar" para no matarlo, aunque parece que sigo viva, al parecer soy muy resistente…U…pero, estuvo a punto de lograrlo. Kikiou…como haremos para escapar?

-No se, quizas tu escaparías viva, pero, yo ya estoy muerta, no sirve de mucho intentar escapar, además no tengo flechas, y tu ya estas herida….

-Que egoísta eres, solo piensas que yo me quiero salvar, no solo quiero salvarte a ti, también necesitamos salvar a la pequeña Rin, o si no morirá por él veneno!

-"_A ella no le importa su vida, solo quiere salvar a la pequeña, quizas eso es lo que nos diferencia, seremos iguales, pero nuestros corazones son muy distintos"_

-Por favor Kikiou, ayudame a sacar a la pequeña Rin!

-Si, pero primero tenemos que derrotar a este árbol para poder escapar…

-Ya se…-dijo revisando dentro de su blusa del colegio- aquí está, el fragmento de Shikon!

Continuará…..

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya se que repito mucho, pero después me andan diciendo: "paulina no entendi!", algo por el estilo, y eso ya me tiene chata!

Bueno aparte de eso, ya estoy en vacaciones, por lo menos intentaré escribir todos los capitulos que pueda, e incluso, planeo terminar uno de mis fics, que deje abandonado, se llama "encontrando caminos" espero que lo lean, es un fic, basado en algunos sueños que he tenido, bueno la mayoría de mis fics, son basados en sueños que he tenido con el Inu-gum, normalmente en esos sueños, yo soy la protagonista y derroto a Naraku! yupi, y a veces tengo superpoderes, dependo, por que a veces Inuyasha me va a salvar y el es el heroe! nn

p.d: si tienen algun problema, con algo que yo haya dicho, por favor diganmelo por mail o por msn: o ne


	11. Cap 10

Bueno este es uno de mis primeros fic, quizas lo sepan, quizas no…bueno a lo que iba a decir es que, cuando invente a este fic, creí que sería divertido, bueno no divertido, pero interesante, darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate, como dicen por ahí, a Inuyasha….Yo soy una Pro-Kagome, a la vez que odio a Kikiou, y a la vez que me fascina, enrealidad fascinar no, pero hay algo en ella que me gusta. Antes yo escribi es fic en un Windows 98, pero este se me echo a perder y lo tuve que formatear, junto con el fic, ahora tengo un Xp, pero lo único malo es que en el otro ya tenía casi listo el fic ToT, bueno que se le va a hacer. Antes había puesto que Kagome moría,…….y otras cosas que no diré por que las ocuparé para este mismo fic, renovado! . Beuno para que sepan este fic, tiene y no tiene partes del antiguo fic, así que…a trabajar imaginación!

Cap anterior

-Que egoísta eres, solo piensas que yo me quiero salvar, no solo quiero salvarte a ti, también necesitamos salvar a la pequeña Rin, o si no morirá por él veneno!

-"_A ella no le importa su vida, solo quiere salvar a la pequeña, quizas eso es lo que nos diferencia, seremos iguales, pero nuestros corazones son muy distintos"_

-Por favor Kikiou, ayudame a sacar a la pequeña Rin!

-Si, pero primero tenemos que derrotar a este árbol para poder escapar…

-Ya se…-dijo revisando dentro de su blusa del colegio- aquí está, el fragmento de Shikon!

Cap 10:

-Kikiou todavía tienes fuerzas?

-Si por que?

-Es que necesito de tu ayuda…necesitamos ocupar el poder le la perla, para que nos podamos soltar del arbol…

-Kagome…esta bien, dame tu mano…

Kagome no tenía tiempo de pensar, lo único que le importaba era, sacar a la pequeña Rin del veneno, escapar de la trampa de Naraku y encontrarse con Inuyasha, ya que estaba preocupada por las terribles heridas que ella le había echo.

-Si esta bien….-kagome trato de sacar su brazo izquierdo, mas no podía- el arbol sujeto mi brazo, a ver… espera, intentare con el otro…- haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Kagome pudo liberar el brazo derecho, que estaba más lejos de la mano de Kikiou…- no alcanzo tu mano…un poco más…ya!

-ahora concentrate, concentra todo tu poder, en aquel pequeño fragmneto…yo haré lo mismo, concentrate y confía en mí.

-Si…"_tengo que confiar en Kikiou, y en mis poderes, y a la vez confiar en que voy a salir de aquí"_

Al pensar esto, Kagome sintió como el poder de Kikiou, y el de ella fluían en ambos cuerpos…Una luz blanca salió de ambos cuerpos heridos, esa luz blanca y pura, empezó a dispersar el veneno, a la vez que le hacía daño al árbol. El arbol empezó a emitir un gemidos, que se podían interpretar con si el arbol sufriera, de repente, Kagome vió la razon de que el arbol sufriera, el arbol se estaba secando, primero las hojas marchitas, y luego de las ramas a las raíces, y cuando ya todo terminó…

-Rin…pequeña Rin…despierta…

-Ehh? Kagome-sama…-dijo con alegría a la vez que vió que Kagome estaba toda ensangrentada…- kagome-sama..estas muy herida.., pero quien fue…, ahh..quien eres tu, tu eres esa persona muerta de la que hablo Sesshommaru-sama! (acuerdense de la primera película, Kikiou sale por un momento, y aparece hablando con Sesshommaru! ) - dijo señalando a Kikiou.

-Con que eres la acompañante de ese tipo…

-Kagome-sama, que es lo que te ha pasado, Kagome-sama no trate de levantarse, esta muy herida!

-No te preocupes Rin-chan, tenemos que huir o si no nos atraparan de nuevo, y creo que ya no tengo más energía para luchar…además…

-hay que encontrar a Inuyasha…- dijeron ambas sacerdotisas al unísono

-….kagome, vamos…

-Si…_"Inuyasha aguanta por favor, no te mueras, que ya voy en camino…"_

-Kagome-sama….

-Si Rin-chan?

-Muchas gracias por salvarme…..

-Eh////, no hay de que!

-pero Kagome-sama, como haremos para escapar, hay veneno por todos lados….por lo menos yo se que no lograré escapar pero usted….Ahh, Kagome-sama!

-Que?

Un monstruo apareció de la nada, y junto a él estaba Hakudoushi, quién portaba su arma mirando hacia el cielo.

-Asi que pudieron escapar, pense que Kagome lo lograría, pero Kikiou también logró escapar, como es un cadáver lleno de almas, pense que moriría, perdón, se quedaría sin almas si es que la dejaba ahí….

-Hakudoushi….

-Que pasa Kagome, acaso no puedes atacarme con tus flechas sagradas, ohh que pena, es que acaso no tienes flechas?...pues yo si tengo arma, y no dudaré en usarla….pero antesme quiero divertir con ustedes….

-Ehh?

-Acaba con ellas….

-Un ogro, Kagome…

-Que podemos hacer….que podemos hacer,…Inuyasha….

-Kagome…."_parece que esta muy desconcentrada…"_

-Ataca ahora!

El ogro, que estaba inmóvil, de repente levantó el brazó y extrayendo de su propio cuerpo un mazó con el cuál empezó a atacar al azar, primero atacando a Kikiou, quien logró saltar y esquivar el mazo, aún así ella no se había salvado del peligro ni tampoco las demás.

Luego el monstruo atacó a la pequeña Rin quién estaba al lado de Kagome…

-Kagome-sama, despierte…despierte!

-Rin-chan, cuidado!- Kagome agacho, la cabeza de Rin para evitar que le impactara el mazo- estas bien?

-Si…cuidado!

El monstruo que trataba aniquilarlas se había incorporado de nuevo para hacer su segundo ataque…

-Kagome, vamos!

..:.:…..:…..

_-puedo sentir el olor de la sangre de Kagome…ya estamos cerca….y este olor?...Kikiou…ya voy llegando…._

Inuyasha que se encontraba montando a Kirara ya que había agotado sus fuerzas en la pelea que tuvo con Kagome la cual estaba controlada, e hirió a Inuyasha dejando en su cuerpo veneno, el cual no lo estaba matando por dentro,m pero si lo debilitaba para la batalla que tendría con Naraku, por todo lo que ha hecho, por todos los sufrimientos que ha pasado, no solo con Kikiou, sino tambien con Kagome, con la cual nunca en su vida pense que tendría que enfrentarse a Kagome, y que esta terminara, _quizas_ (no digo que Kagome vaya a morir, pero estuvo a punto, y quizas…nn no les digo más), como Kikiou.

-Llegamos…

Continuara….

Bueno espero que no le haya puesto mucho color a la historia…bueno en uno o dos capitulos más pondré capitulos lemons, o quizas lime, solo si estoy de animo, y para el que no le guste el lime sorry por el, pero quiero hacer un intento, ya que soy nueva en esto….aunque ya tengo ideas pervertidas en mi cabeza, con las que puedo inventar muchos lemons! Jajajaja nn


	12. Cap 11

Bueno hola primero, y como están después…sorry si hablo de esa manera, pero me he dado cuenta que en todos mis fics, siempre saludos, así: _hola como están? Espero que bien,_(…) y ya es muy tedioso escribir así cada vez que estoy con las ganas de escribir el fics, o los fics…..bueno aquí les va el penúltimo capitulo de la pelea de Inuyasha contra Naraku….pero….creen que es el final?...

Cap anterior:

_-puedo sentir el olor de la sangre de Kagome…ya estamos cerca….y este olor?...Kikiou…ya voy llegando…._

Inuyasha que se encontraba montando a Kirara ya que había agotado sus fuerzas en la pelea que tuvo con Kagome la cual estaba controlada, e hirió a Inuyasha dejando en su cuerpo veneno, el cual no lo estaba matando por dentro pero si lo debilitaba para la batalla que tendría con Naraku, por todo lo que ha hecho, por todos los sufrimientos que ha pasado, no solo con Kikiou, sino tambien con Kagome, con la cual nunca en su vida pense que tendría que enfrentarse a Kagome, y que esta terminara, _quizas_ (no digo que Kagome vaya a morir, pero estuvo a punto, y quizas…nn no les digo más), como Kikiou.

-Llegamos…

Cap 11 (penultimo de la pelea de naraku)

Kagome, quien estaba herida, seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, con solo las ganas de encontrarse con su amado Inuyasha, abrazarlo para no soltarlo más…Sentía unas ganas incontenibles de encontrarse con el, no quería seguir corriendo, mas ella solo quería ver si Inuyasha no había muerto, no quería correr, pero las ganas por ver de nuevo a Inuyasha le entrgaron las fuerzas para seguir andando…

-Mientras más corro menos siento mi cuerpo, creo que no lo lograré…si solo no me hubiera dejado engañar por Naraku…si solo hubiese controlado mi cuerpo cuando Naraku me dijo que matara a Inuyasha, si solo Inuyasha me hubiera matado , quizas el no estara sosteniéndose de lo que le queda de vida…..

Si solo…..Inuyasha….- mientras se cuestionaba esas preguntas, pudo ver entre la oscuridad, como unas figuras se acercaban a ella, Kikiou y Rin, esas figuras eran difíciles de olvidar, en especial por que una tenía orejas en la cabeza….

-Inuyasha…Inuyasha…estas vivo…que bien- la joven dejó de correr ya que por las grandes heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, sus energías se agotaron, al igual que el calor de su cuerpo….

-Kagome!...-Inuyasha quien estaba sobre Kirara, al ver que Kagome caía, fue inmediatamente a evitar que Kagome cayera al suelo- kagome….estas bien…kagome responde!

-Inuyasha…por fin llegaste…estaba preocupada, pero creo que no era para tanto…Ki…Inuyasha…ayuda a Kikiou, y a Rin-chan…Kikiou necesita almas….

-Kikiou…y como…-Inuyasha estaba perplejo ante la situación en la que se encontraba, no se había fijado en ningún momento que Kikiou estaba al lado suyo…. (jajaj, a Kikiou no la vió, ni se fijo un poco para ver la sorpresa que le esperaba, jajaja, te odio Kikiou, aunque a la vez la considero una magnifica miko, pero Kagome ya te esta superando!)

-…..y a Rin-chan hay que alejarla de aquí por que el veneno la puede…matar….Inu…Inuyasha….perdoname por haberte herido…No fue mi intención…por un instante sentía que todo lo que me dijo Naraku era verdad, que tu te irías con Kikiou, y me dejarías sola, pero…

Kagome no pudo continuar ya que se había desmayado…pero esas palabras, no salieron de la cabeza de Inuyasha….

-Kagome, Kagome! despierta, no puedes dormirte, hay que ir a acabar con Naraku!- Inuyasha trataba de hacerla despertar jadeando el cuerpo inmóvil de Kagome, pero no había respuesta….

-No sigas….- dijo la joven Sango que estaba a punto de llorar- no sigas moviendola….no ves que esta lastimada, yo me quedaré aquí con ella vé y busca a Naraku…

-No….Kagome despierta! Despierta!

-Te dije que no sigas!

Zaz 

Sango quién no soportaba como es que Inuyasha no se daba cuenta que le hacía daño a Kagome, se atrevió a cachetear a Inuyasha…

-No ves que le haces daño, además ella querría que fueramos detrás de Naraku, date de una vez cuenta!

-Inuyasha…sango tiene razón, si quieres golpear a alguien debe ser a Naraku, para vengarnos por todo lo que nos hizo a todos….-decía el monje que no aguantaba las ganas por vengarse

-Esta bien….pero quizas…- Inuyasha acercó su cara a la de Kagome- quizas no te vuelva a ver de nuevo, hasta quizas muera- y él la besó (jajajaj…KIKiou esta al lado y no le importa! Que bien es ser el dios de tu propia historia…creo que me entienden o no?), no era un beso tipo anime, el cual solo se ve que se cruzan las caras…no, este era un beso con el que había soñado Inuyasha y Kagome darse al terminar los problemas, un beso con sus tibios labios que rozaban con los de Kagome, aquellos que todavía tenían el calor de su cuerpo, Inuyasha pudo sentir como se producían pequeñas chispas mientras tocaba los labios puros de Kagome...

ÉL podía sentir el sabor de sus labios…pero Kagome no daba respuesta… Él tenía pocas probabilidades, estaba todo lastimado, con el cuerpo entumido, y con sus poderes al minimo, mas Inuyasha no se daría por vencido, el estaba decidido a derrotar a Naraku…y si iba a morir…moriría con Kagome…

Inuyasha retiró sus labios suavemente…sintiendo que se le iba la vida…no podía creer que aquel cuerpo había resistido tanto abuso…no podía creer que habían matado a su Kagome…la que le sonreía la que lloró por él, la que confía en él…y aunque él estaba confundido…sin saber si en verdad amaba a Kikiou o no…ella siempre lo acompañó…

-Inuyasha…Kagome no esta muerta

-Kikiou…que dijiste?

-Que kagome no esta muerta…todavía siento en ella algo de su poder…ella no es tan debil…acuerdate…

-Si pero…nunca había salido tan herida!

-Acaso no puedes confiar un poco en Kagome!...esta luchando!...ella espera que nos vengues…por lo que nos hizo...

-SI…pero…ahora tengo otra razon para vengarme…Sango…puedes dejar a Kirara para que cuide a Kagome?

-No tienes por que pedirmelo…

-Inuyasha…yo me voy….- Kikiou comenzó a levantarse poco a poco….aunque su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado.

-A donde?

-A vengarme….

-No, no vayas…tu no puedes estas herida…además tienes que llevarte a la niña.

-Esta bien…me quedaré con la niña y con Kagome…si soy una carga para ti…(si! Si lo eres…eres una carga para él!)

-Gracias te lo agradezco…vamos

_Ya se van tan rápido….? Acaso no se van a quedar hasta que juntemos los trozos de la perla?_

-Quién es?...esa voz…..Hakudoushi!

En las alturas se podía ver al niño albino…sujetando una lanza, y que al parecer disfrutaba la función. El niño estaba rodeado por un campo de Energía difícil de atravesar hasta para el mismo Inuyasha…

-Todavía sigues con vida….que lastima…parece que esa mujer no tuvo las fuerzas para acabar con su ser querido…después de todo lo que sufrió…hasta estaba decidida en matarte…pero parece que no es tan fuerte como creíamos….

-Maldito….deja de hablar estupideces!...tu y Naraku…engañaron a Kagome…y eso nunca se los perdonaré!- Inuyasha desenvaina su colmillo y se pone en posición para atacar…- nunca te perdonare a ti y a Naraku…

-ha…enojate…vamos enojate…que toda esa ira causará tu destrucción….

-Callate de una vez!

Inuyasha se lanza sobre el cuerpo de Hakudoushi, el cual esquivó fácilmente su ataque, el hanyou intentó de nuevo darle otro espadazo, pero sentía como todas las fuerzas se le iban. Él no podía darse por vencido, sabía que si no derrotaba a Hakudoushi, no podría nunca derrotar a Naraku, y en el peor de los casos moriría antes de intentarlo.

Las heridas de Inuyasha no impedían que el estuviera tan lleno de ira. Ira por ser engañado por Naraku haciendole creer que Kikiou le había engañado y otra pero más importante, Inuyasha no le podía perdonar a Naraku, todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar a Kagome, por lo lastimada que estaba, no sólo fisicamente si no sentimentalmente…..eso era algo que nunca perdonaría, en especial el uso de la gente para sus propósitos.

-Maldito Hakudoushi!- Inuyasha cierra sus ojos y trata de visualizar a su enemigo…este los vuelve a abrir- Muere! Kongousouha!

Las lanzas hechas de diamante que salieron de la espada de Inuyasha atravesaron el campo de energia de Hakudoushi y destruyeron la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, pero eso no fue suficiente, justo cuando Inuyasha descendia luego de haberle propinado ese ataque Hakudoushi, este cerró su campo, pero como era de esperarse su cuerpo se volvió a reconstruir.

-Mierda…no le hice daño…

-El ataque e Inuyasha fue inútil…creo que debo ayudarlo, Inuyasha sujetate a algo…Kazaana!- el agujero negro de la mano derecha de Miroku fue abierto con la intención de ayudar a su amigo hanyou, pero tuvo que cerrarlo inmediatamente debido a los saimyousho que salían directamente del panal que tenía Hakudoushi en la mando derecha y salían del campo como kamikazes y se introducían sin temor alguno en la mano del monje de sintió los efectos del veneno recorrer por su mano y por todo su cuerpo

-Me tomó por sorpresa…Sango…-el monje calló como un costal al piso, la exterminadora corrió en su ayuda, matando con las cuchillas que lleva cosidas en su traje y que siempre la salvan de las desventajas, dejando solo los cuerpo muertos de los saimyousho que quedaban.

-Houshi-sama, despierte por favor…Shippou trae las medicinas de Kagome-chan -la exterminadora que se encontraba abrazando al monje

-Sango pero no están aquí!

-Por favor anda a buscarlas!

-Si ya voy!

-Esta vez absorvió muchos más, por qué lo hizo houshi-sama?

-por que no quiero que te hagan daño Sango…argh..parece que esta vez me excedí…pero por lo menos este kazaana se ocupó de otra cosa más que de destruir, te protegió a ti

-Houshi-sama no siga hablando…

El houshi, trató de levantarse a pesar que sentía un terrible dolor que impedía que se moviera bien..

-Bastardo…crees que me has ganado? Inuyasha trata de atacar de nuevo a ese niño, yo intentare de absorberlo… si hacemos eso…quizás lo derrotemos…si tengo que morir lo haré después de matar a Naraku…vamos Inuyasha

-Esta bien….-_Miroku…si sigues…podrías…pero tiene razón tenemos que terminar esto de una buena vez…._

-Kazaana…! Ehhh?

-Crees que lo permitire´de nuevo, no te hagas el valientes!

Mientras que el agujero negro de la mano derecha de Miroku arrastraba todo lo que había a su paso, el niño que estaba reconstruído se lanzó contra el agujero…pero como un rayo este desapareció y reapareció detrás del monje dispuesto a atacarlo y cortarlo en dos.

Pero antes que pudiera cortarlo con la lanza, la exterminadora Sango aparece por la espalda de Miroku y con su espada detiene el ataque, pero aunque lo detuvo el niño albino con un rápido movimiento logró romper en dos la espada de Sango…no sólo cortando la espada, si no que la lanza alcanza a rozar el cuerpo de Sango dejando un gran corte desde su pecho hasta el estomago.

Sango quedó inmovilizada por él dolor que se hacía más fuerte, mirandose el cuerpo que estaba envuelto por sangre, Sango en un intento de protegerse, se abraza a si misma para evitar q se desangre y trata de escapar, pero sus moviemientos fueron muy torpe, que ella solo cayó, todo esto ocurrió mientras el houshi se daba vuelta espantado por la escena que se producía en unos pocos segundos…

Continuara…

Bueno…este cap ha sido más largo que los otros, no?

Bueno sorry si me e demorado casi 2 años….nnU

Bueno ahora vendo nueva y mejorada a si que voy a hacer que este fic sea el mejor….a si…preparense…por que después d la pelea cn Naraku…viene como un tipo de Epilogo…así que esos capitulos los voy a ser o lime…o lemon…no estoy segura…así que ya se los advertí, si no les gusta el melon o lime no sigan viendo este fic!

p.d: ahora tengo un nuevo mail…una put me hackeo mi mail, y yo pense q era mi amiga…esta mina tb leía este fic…o no se si el otro…pero la leona me borró el mail…yo se lo estaba prestando pq m dijo q tenía q hacer algo importante….mina culea! (sorry mi vocabulario…pero en verdad m da lata)

bueno…mi mail ahora es: pasó todo esto…voy a tener q crear una nueva cuenta en fanfiction, pero no se preocupen voy a poner todos los fics q he echo! nn

Mata'ne!


	13. Cap 12

…Bueno para comenzar…sorry por la falta de ortografía…es que en este último tiempo he estado muy apurada con el tema d los fics…así que quisas encuentren algunas palabras mal escritas…o les falte una letra…no se…además en este último tiempo he estado escuchando la banda sonora de Gundam Seed, la cuál es muy wena!...no tanto como la de Inuyasha…pero vale la pena escucharla! En especial los remixes que tengo…bueno…para el que le guste GS…me envienme un mail…y yo con gusto les mando la banda sonora….nn, continuemos con esto….

Cap 12 (p.d: d ahora en adelante no pongo más lo que paso antes…me aburri)

-Sango…

El monje espantado por la escena, coge a la exterminadora y la abraza, tratando de protegerla del peligro que tenía en frente suyo.

-Ya cayó una….

-Maldito…Kazaa….

-Crees que me dejaré absorber?..ni soñarlo…- esquivando el ataque del houshi, Hakudoushi golpea el hombro izquierdo del monje con la lanza envuelta en sangre, subitamente el houshi suelta a la joven que cae en las rodillas de Miroku, aprovechando la oportunidad de debilidad en que se encontraba el houshi, este realiza su postura de ataque y logra enterrar la lanza en el costado derecho del abdomen de Miroku.

-Que mal,…no lo atravese…abría morido más rápido…en vez de sufrir tanto..te cortaré la cabeza….así el dolor desaparecerá…que genero soy….(hakudoushi…te amo! Que pedofila no?)

-Maldi…-pero el monje no pudo terminar…ya que gracias a la perdida de sangre que recorría por el suelo y también por la lanza, este sufrió un shock y se desmayó.

-Ya muéranse de una vez…

-No tan rápido! Kongousouha!

El ataque no logró afectar al niño albino, pero si logró evitar que remataran a sus amigos. Inuyasha mirando atrás de sí vió a dos amigos que estaban a punto de morir, una mujer valiente, dispuesta a todo con tal de derrotar a su enemigo, y un houshi, pervertido, pero con un gran corazón y que se arriesga a todo, aprovechando su vida al maximo…

-Miroku…estás aun despierto?...Sango?...no contestan…acaso…no ellos son muy fuertes para morir con esa pequeñeses…_ellos no son como tu_….-una voz le repetía una y otra vez, acordandole que él es diferente, quizas a él no le afectan esas heridas, pero ellos son humanos- _si, son humanos….debiles…acuerdate de las heridas de Kagome….._

-Inuyasha…?

-Miroku…por fin..estas despierto…no te muevas…toda no termina la pelea…

-Si pero Sango….

-Ella estará bien…no te preocupes…Kikiou…escapa! Llevate a Kagome y Rin contigo, por favor escapa ahora con Kagome…Kirara….llevatelas de aquí!

-Inuyasha…

-Escapa…no sólo llevate a Kagome, llevate a Sango y Miroku también…no te preocupes….acabaré con él y luego con Naraku…

-Antes de decir eso, no deberías ganarme, y aunque intenten escapar…yo lo permitiré…primero moriran antes de escapar…no Kagura?

-Que?

-Kagura asegurate de que no escapen…

-No tienes por que decirmelo….se que debo hacer….

-Bueno…ya que no pueden escapar, mataré primero a los inútiles!

Hakudoushi que ya estaba al punto de aburrirse (oigan a él le gusta matar, hay que admitir que mi hakudoushi es un sadomasoquista, no le importa si le destruyen su cuerpo! nnU) se dirige, no corriendo como Inuyasha desesperadamente, pero iba en dirección a Kagome, Rin y Kikiou.

Mientras que Kikiou, con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, estaba sentada, con la cabeza de Rin en sus rodillas y Kagome a su lado, la cuál estaba con el haori rojo de Inuyasha (acuerdense cuando fue controlada por Naraku) toda ensangrentada y con la gran herida que tenía en el estómago, la cuál fue hecha por sí misma. La misma Kikiou se preguntaba como un ser humano podía enfrentar tanto dolor, y resistirlo, solo para proteger a alguien.

-Kikiou, cuidado!

-Acabaré con el cadáver andante!(me encanta decirle así a la perr d Kikio nn), y luego con esa pequeña…!

-Eso nunca….antes….

-Que?

Una figura se había puesto delante de Kikiou y las demás, protegiéndolas del ataque de Hakudoushi, era de cabello largo, alto….

-No se atrevan a lastimarlas de nuevo…o te mataré….

-Jaa…lo mismo digo!...Kagome estas bien?

La otra sombra apareció por el lado contrario del que aparceió la anterior. Esta era menos alto, tenía una cola y se podía percibir que era una persona altanera por la voz. Esta nueva sombra interrumpió el camino del Hakudoushi he intentó propinarle una patada, pero lo único que consiguió la sombra fue quitarle la lanza al niño.

-Kouga….Sesshoummaru….Que hacen aquí….

-Como que hago aquí, Inu-koro! (perro estupido, así le dice al Inu en japones pa los q no sabían nn), para que más va a ser, Kagome está toda herida, ha perdido mucha sangre y tu…no haces nada…!…ahora yo me encargaré de esto Inu-kori, no te entrometas o te mueres!

-Que!...no me vengas a mandar lobo sarnoso!- mientras la tipica pelea entre perro y lobo empeza y termina altiro con un par de chichones que se habían dado ambos para vengarse uno del otro y además para prepararse para la pelea final….

-Mujer…la pequeña…..

-Que?

-Que si Rin está viva….

-SI…pero no creo que pueda resistir por mucho más el veneno del ambiente…

-Cuidala…acabaré con ese maldito….

-Sesshoummaru…hum…crees que podrás acabar conmigo?

-….quién eres tu…?... tu olor te delata…eres una de las malditas extensiones de Naraku…

-tu eres el hermano de Inuyasha?...hah…debes de ser un youkai entero a excepción de Inuyasha no?...pareces fuerte….

-...comencemos?...entre más rápido acabe contigo más pronto derrotaré a Naraku…

-Sess…Sesshoummaru…! No te entrometas!

-Inuyasha callate...tu ya estas muy cansado…así que no me interesa pelear con un moribundo…. Con que quieres matar a Naraku…vaya fama que se ha ganado Naraku….

-Apartate de mi camino…

-Si pero primero acabarás conmigo para ir donde Naraku…

Hakudoushi, que no tenía arma alguna, estaba por ser atacado por Sesshoummaru, esquiva el primer ataque del youkai. Sesshoummaru, que no era de mucha paciencia, sacó inmediatamente a Toukiyin y corto el cuerpo de Hakudoushi sin causarle daño. Sesshoummaru trataba y trataba de cortar al niño albino, y aunque lograra su propósito, la extensión después de cada corte se recuperaba, cada vez más rápido, y cada vez era más difícil hacer pedazos al cuerpo de Hakudoushi.

-Ya te estás cansando Sesshoummaru? Que pena…me estaba divirtiendo, pero lo único que haces es atacar a mi cuerpo sin corazón…

-Igual que Naraku…

-Se podría decir que si….Kagura no te quedes ahí atacalos…, acaba con ellos

-No tienes por que mandarme!...Ryuuyanomai!- El ataque que producía que el cielo se nublara y que de la nada unos pilares de viento se transformarian en peligrosas armas que estaban cayendo sobre el Inu-gumi (gumigrupo), en el que se encontraban el houshi y la exterminadora heridos, sin olvidar que se encontraban Kagome, Rin y Kikiou.

-Kagome!- gritaba sin esperanzas el hanyou ya que estaba en su límite

-No te lo permitiré…..-Sesshoummmaru que se puso adelnate de todos, con un solo movimiento de muñeca, se pudo sentir que salía de la propia espada una ráfaga de viento que en fin era todo el poder que lanzaba hacia Kagura para evitar que esta acabara con sus vidas.

-Mmmm….Sesshoummaru-sama….

-Ya estas despierta?...que bien…parece que él veneno se ha dispersado un poco….

-Señorita…Kagome-san!...esta muerta?

-No, no lo esta…

-Que bien…Sesshoummaru-sama…esta aquí…

-Pequeña, ahora no podemos interrumpir….seríamos molestias…

-Si…tienes razón…

_-Por mientras que todos están distraídos…..será mi oportunidad…._

Oye…sacerdotisa….Kagome todavía respira no?...ya me las va a pagar ese Naraku….-Kouga que estaba cerca de la mujer con el abanico, salta precipitadamente sobre ella y trata de golpearla, pero Kagura pudo esquivarla sin problemas (nn me encanta Kagura-chan! Hasta hice un cosplay de ella, el que quiera fotos aviseme!)

-Maldita!...

-Kouga no te muevas! Kongousouha!

La rápida intervención de Inuyasha entre Kouga y Kagura hizo que esta se distrajera y recibiera una parte del ataque, el cuál hizo que cayera entre los arbustos. Mientras trataba Kagura de levantarse, aunque sufría por todas las heridas causadas por el ataque de Inuyasha, Kagura estaba obligada a pelear, solo hasta que Naraku le ordene regresar.

Las órdenes de Naraku eran el todo de Kagura, ya que si llegaba a desobedecerlas ella moriría.

_-Creo que es hora de que intervenga….Kagura me has decepcionado…._

Se oía una extraña voz que procedía del cielo, una voz muy familiar, la voz que todos odiaban, la voz que pertenecía a Naraku, el ser que se aprovechaba de los sentimientos de los demás y mandaba a otros a hacer su trabajo, el trabajo sucio en realidad…

-Parece que tendré que acabar con todo…..

-Naraku!...donde estas, muestrate!

-Ese maldito, me las pagará todas por lo que le hizo a **MI MUJER**!

-**MI MUJER**… ese maldito….¬¬ …._recuerda estas en una batalla no te enojes…cálmate…lo haces por Kagome…._Lobo rabioso no empieces….

-Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshoummaru…..y sin olvidar a Kikyou…Miroku, Sango y la supuesta encarnación de Kikyou…Kagome….a pesar que han peleado con Hakudoushi los felicito…no pensé que todavía estarían vivos…Sesshoummaru, que te pasa, no te alegras de verme?...estás feliz o triste…tu si que no sabes hablar con las demás personas…Esa pequeña que está en las piernas de Kikyou… al parecer es tu única alegría…Que pasaría si la matara?

-Tu pelea es conmigo….

-Si y con todos…Inuyasha que sentiste cuando Kagome te empezó a lanzar las flechas, algo muy repetido no? La segunda vez que Kagome te hace esto, no?

-Maldito, tu las has estado controlando! Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía!

-Si…es verdad…lo que me extraña que a pesar que es la segunda vez…ella no se atrevió a matarte…y tu también…me sorprende que no hicieras lo mismo que hace 50 años….quizás ella en verdad te amaba? Preguntémosle…Kagome…-el cuerpo inmóvil y sangrado de Kagome se levantó de la nada, como si no sintiera dolor alguno, mientras se paraba la sombra del hombre odiado aparecía atrás de Kagome- Kagome…que es lo que sientes por Inuyasha lo amas?

Mientras Naraku le agarraba la cara y la ponía frente a la suya, la miko soltó una lágrima, la cual se mezcló con la sangre que tenía en la mejilla y que siguió cayendo hasta que Naraku acerca el rostro de Kagome al suyo y lame la lágrima de sangre de la miko….

-Maldito!- dijeron al mismo tiempo el hanyou y el lobo

-como te atreves! Suéltala! No te atrevas a seguir tocándola! – Inuyasha lleno de ira deja enterrada su espada en el suelo y sale en busca de Kagome. Naraku sin perder tiempo empieza a meter la mano dentro de las ropas de Kagome (del haori de Inu en realidad), y este empieza a romper la ropa…

-Naraku!no te atrevas a tocarla!- Kouga que ya había reaccionado después de lo primero que hizo Naraku, con toda la energía que tenía en sí, se lanza con Inuyasha. Naraku que todavía no soltaba el cuerpo de Kagome, la cual ya estaba desnuda, salta con el cuerpo inerte y evita todo ataque.

Luego de tal evasiva, Naraku hizo lo que no debía hacer y lo que daría punto final a su pelea…

Naraku, que estaba en el aire, empieza a tocar los suaves senos de Kagome como si fueran suyos y se acerca el pecho blanco de Kagome a su cara, este empieza a lamer el cuello de Kagome hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales también los lame. Mientras las personas que se encontrabas debajo suyo se quedaban estupefactas por la escena, Naraku empieza a bajar la mano, desde sus tersos labios, hasta que la mano fría del monstruo recorre el estómago hasta llegar finalmente casi a la pelvis de Kagome.

-Kagome!- Inuyasha que no podía creer lo que pasaba, cayó en shock, mientras Kouga saltaba en el aire para alcanzar a Naraku, Inuyasha se había arrodillado….

-Inuyasha…que haces…Inuyasha?

No trates de llamarlo miko….está a punto de transformarse….

-Transformarse?

-Ya veras…

Inuyasha que estaba en sus propios pensamientos, sumergido en sí mismo, que pensaba en todo lo que había pasado…la pelea con Kagome, cómo ella misma, para salvar a Inuyasha, se entierra la espada de Inuyasha cerca de su estómago…Estba vieno como todo eso pasaba en camara lento como en una película…._ya no puedo más….pero debo salvar a Kagome..! ella me necesita…después de todo lo que sufrió…después de todo lo que le ha hecho Naraku…de todo lo que le he hecho yo….necesito protegerla…por que…por que yo la amo…ella es la única que ha podido curarme y hacerme feliz…sin ella….todo se acaba…Kagome….yo te salvaré!_

Inuyasha que se encontraba arrodillado, por fin se levantó y este miró al cielo, donde se encontraba Naraku con Kagome en sus brazos y Kouga que trataba de quitarle a la mujer de sus brazos. Inuyasha rápidamente salta hacia el negro cielo, con sus largas y crecidas garras de youkai corta en dos el cuerpo de Naraku que no se había dado cuenta de la transformación de Inuyasha. Kagome que estaba siendo soltada por la mitad cortada de Naraku es recibida por los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Cómo?...como pudo….

-Naraku…has roto las riendas que mantenían a Inuyasha como hanyou…aunque ahora es diferente… ya no es un youkai sin razon…ahora ha controlado su lado de monstruo…para salvar a esa mujer…haaa…Inuyasha…eres un estúpido…ahora te matará hasta que no le queden más fuerzas….

-Kagome…..

-Inuyasha…que te ha pasado- Kikyou trata de levantarse para ver que le había pasado a Inuyasha, pero este le empieza a gruñir como a un ladrón, Kikyou, que pudo ver que Inuyasha le hizo una mirada llena de ira, se echo hacia atrás y recogió con sus brazos el cuerpo pequeño de la pequeña Rin.

-Ya entiendo…su forma de Youkai a despertado….pero no que siempre pasaba esto cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de morir?- decía el pequeño zorrito que que se encontraba hace rato al lado de la exterminadora y el houshi, tratando de hacerlos reaccionar.

-es por que si Kagome muere, es como si el se muriera por dentro….Inu-koro…recien reaccionas…ya era hora…si no tu venganza no estaría completa….no?

-Kagome….-Inuyasha que no dejaba de repetir el nombre de la joven, se quito la parte blanca de su haori, mientras cubría el cuerpo maltratado, pero aun así puro de Kagome, se pudo ver el todo el torso del hanyou, (la parte que estaba cubierta por el haori, no piensen que estaba desnudo)todo lleno de sangre de heridas leves y graves, pero aun así, Inuyasha ya no era capaz de sentir dolor.

-jahh…crees que me asustas?

-No lo creo, lo se….no te perdonare por lo que has hecho….nunca….-Inuyasha ya empezaba a reaccionar…ya empezaba a tomar controlo de su cuerpo, ya podía volver donde su espada, donde la recogió y levantó haciendo que esta se transformara, y así Inuyasha volvió a la normalidad, con una pequeña diferencia, ya tenía todo el poder para derrotar a Naraku.

-Vamos…!-Inuyasha que saltó con todas sus fuerzas, empezó con el primer ataque, Naraku que no se encontraba preocupado por el repentino recuperamiento de Inuyasha, esquivó el ataque. Kouga quien se había adelantado a la evasiva de Naraku lo ataca sorpresivamente por arriba y hace que este caiga. Hakudoushi que ya no se encontraba peleando con Sesshoummaru, se adelantó a golpear a Inuyasha por la espalda, el cual cayó, pero se reincorporó fácilmente. Kouga dando un giro en el aire golpea la cara de Hakudoushi. Y mientras toda la pelea final se llevaba a cabo por esos dos locos de amor, un pequeño zorrito se acercó a ver como se encontraba Kagome.

-Kagome…mira como estas…por favor no te mueras…-el pequeño ya empezaba a llorar a mas no poder….

-No te preocupes….

-Kagome!

-No hables tan fuerte….Shippou-chan…traeme mi arco y flechas, dale a Kikyou tambien su arco…rápido…

-Kagome…estas sangrando de nuevo….

-Si se…pero no importa si terminamos con esto…todo acabara…por favor hazme ese favor…

-Si kagome….

-Kikyou…

-Kagome…con que todavía estas viva…menos mal…

-Kikyou, aun te quedan fuerzas no?

-Si…pero veo que a ti no muchas….quieres intentar eso?

-Si…quiero que todo acabe….

-Pero podrías morir…..

-Si…pero eso ya no importa…por lo menos se que Inuyasha esta conmigo…

-Si…yo igual…intentemoslo….

-Si con todas nuestras fuerzas!

-Aquí estan!

-Gracias Shippou…….chan..

-Kagome! No te esfuerzes!...kag…

-No te preocupes….y donde esta el otro arco….?

-No lo encontre…pero creo que podría transformarme en uno…te parece si te puedo ayudar?

-Shippou-chan….si en verdad necesito de tu ayuda….

-Kagome…puedes entender que si acabamos con esto, no habremos acabado con Naraku aun…ya que su corazón no esta aquí…

-Si se….pero igual…si muero quiero que Inuyasha se recupere por lo que le hice y mate al corazón de Naraku….

-Esta bien….pero…

-Kikyou…lo que me importa ahora es acabar con esto….Shippou-chan?

-Si…transformación!

Shippou como es de usual saca una de sus pequeñas hojas y se la pone en su cabeza transformándose en un arco, no como en los primeros capitulos, esta vez si le puso su corazón a esa transformación.

-Estoy listo, Kagome….

-Si…gracias Shippou-chan, cuida de todos por favor

-Kagome….si lo haré!

-Naraku! Vamos Kikyou! – Kagome con las energias que tenía se paró con el haori blanco puesto yjunto con Kikyou se pusieron en posicionde ataque.

Mientras Naraku recibía los ataques de Inuyasha y Hakudoushi atacaba a Kouga, Kikyou y Kagome parecían tener la misma coordinación, la misma mirada, y la misma respiración…pero Kagome no era Kikyou ni viceversa, ambas eran las únicas personas que podían derrotar a Naraku en ese entonces…

Continuara…..:Fin de la pelea de Naraku:..

Bueno, este cap ha sido uno de los más largos….de nueve pag en word…bueno en este cap sale como una historia sin conclusión…pero no es así, por lo que les pido que no dejen de revisar su mail por los nuevo episodios de este fic….por que creo que quiero hacer hasta el cap 20…app, aun no lo se….

Bueno antes, quizas, les dije que yo odiaba a Kikyou y que soy pro-Kagome quizas no entienden por que hice el fic asi….en la ultima parte dije que tenian la misma mirada…blablabla…..pero la idea es que quiero decir que Kagome y kikiyou son Iguales fisicamente….mentalmente no….y sus almas son totalmente distintas….Kagome no traicionaría a Inuyasha jamás, mientras que Kikyou no confió en Inuyasha y lo durmió 50 años….ese es el cuento….jajaj

Bueno aparte, sigo diciendo lo mismo todo el tiempo…Kikyou tuvo su tiempo con Inuyasha y no loo disfruto…mientras que Kagome trata de recordar cada momento con el que estuvo con Inuyasha.

Sorry si doy toda una explicación pero casi siempre me preguntan lo mismo….

Bueno ns vemos en el otro cap…y dejen hartos reviews…diganme si ai algo que no entienden o si tienen algun problema con lo que dije….me da lo mismo si no les importa mi opinión pero siempre ai que respetar la opinión de los demás….

Mata ne!


	14. Cap 13

Bueno, un nuevo fic una nueva historia, no es que todo haya terminado, es solo la mitad de todo! Bueno, cuando leyeron el cap 12 se fijaron que no lo termine?...todos quedaron asi- O.o….pero no se preocupen…es que cuando estaba escribiendo ese cap m di cuenta que no es necesario acabar cn la pelea como es de costrumbre…"y todos vivieron felices para siempre"…estos caps que vienen ahora son como un epilogo, pero a la vez con el final de todo!

Bueno, a todos mis queridos lectores, a parte de seguir diciendo weas y weas (perdonen el vocabulario) les quiero contar que me he leído el manga de Inuyasha hasta el cap 415 (caquense de envidia! XP) bueno, en realidad no podría pedir más es el mejor manga del mundo!…

Bueno sorry si les quite tiempo, pero aquí les va el fic…

Cap 13

-Desde que desperté estoy en mí cama… pero no se por que, no siento que deba estar aquí…es lo que he esperado desde que me involucré con la perla de Shikon. Quizás nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no me hubiera acercado a eso pozo…No…Era algo que iba a pasar de todos modos…El conocer a Inuyasha, no era algo que no debiera haber ocurrido, conocerlo, quizás era mi destino…El conocer a muchas personas, a Shippou-chan, A Sango-chan a Miroku-sama, a KAede-baba-chan, a Kouga-kun…a Kikyou…y a ese monstruo de Naraku…Quizás todo tenía que pasar…

Kagome suspiró, pero no se pudo mover bien, por lo que le quedaba de dolor en el cuerpo.

Si…ahora recuerdo…todas estas heridas…me las hice en una batalla- Kagome se destapó y vio que estaba desnuda, pero cubierta por vendajes- a pesar de todo lo que pasó, no he muerto… incluso, creía que iba a morir a costa mía- dijo recordando la escena de cuando ella se enterró la tessaiga cerca de se estómago- pero parece que ni siquiera yo puedo acabar con mi vida.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado después que Kikyou y yo nos aliamos….aún no lo recuerdo…..cuantos días habré estado dormida?...Sango-chan, Shippou-chan, Inuyasha también….estarán todos bien…?

-SI estoy aquí quiere decir que Inuyasha me trajo…pero como estará él?...quiero levantarme, pero me duele mucho el cuerpo…apenas reaccionan muy rodillas, mi cuerpo…- Kagome se abraza a sí misma, y se trata de incorporar, pero le es imposible…

-Me duele mucho…pero aún así, no podré levantarme…como miraré a Inuyasha, a quién lastime gravemente…quizás diga_: "tonta…tu no fuiste! Fue Naraku!...ahora regresa!.._.y yo le diría_…no quiero! Tengo un examen!_

-Eso sería lo que él quizás diría…- mientras Kagome recordaba todas aquellas situaciones en que Inuyasha la obligaba a regresar a la época feudal, Kagome rompió a llantos el silencio que había en su habitación, deseando que Inuyasha le dijera que volviera con él a ese otro mundo…

……………………………………………………………………………….

-Miroku…estás bien…?

-Si estoy mucho mejor…aunque todavía duelen las cicatrices…ese maldito de Hakudoushi, además que me cortó…la herida se infecto con veneno…

-Si…es mejor que descanse un poco más…

-Sango…tu siempre preocupándote por mí….

-Si…pero no es necesario que me tengas que tocar el trasero…

-Si se…pero, es para ver si siento algo con mis manos…por que tengo todo el cuerpo entumecido…

-Solo esta vez…solo por que estas herido…¬/¬

-Oh…gracias Sango…

-No puedo seguir viendo a esos dos…tengo que ir por Kagome!

Shippou que era uno de los que habían salido ilesos, se fue de la escenita de Miroku y Sango, pensando solo en que primero se consiguieran un cuarto para hacer eso nnU…y otro por encontrarse un vez más con Kagome…

Shippou, que era uno de los únicos, del grupo de Inu, a parte de Inuyasha que estaban despierto en la hora en que Kagome y Kikyou utilizaron sus poderes para ponerle fin a esa batalla.

-Cuando ellas se levantaron y apuntaron hacia Naraku, yo en lo único que pensaba era que iba a pasar con Kagome, ella estaba muy herida…parecía que no iba a durar mucho más…

..:Flash Back:..

-Naraku! Prepárate para tu fin!

-JAh…crees que me derrotarás?

-No lo creo, lo sé!

Kagome y Kikyou de la nada se sincronizaron y lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus flechas…por alguna razón, al dispararlas juntas, hizo que fuera más fuerte el ataque…tanto que no solo perforó el cuerpo de Naraku y lo destruyó si no que también le impidió a Naraku regenerarse como es de costumbre, al parecer, no podía en ese momento…como si las flechas de ambas lo hubieran hechizado, para que este no construyera de nuevo su cuerpo.

Además el poder fue tan grande, que Hakudoushi, quién se había puesto delante de Naraku, antes que llegara el ataque de las sacerdotisas, el poder de ambas destruyó el cuerpo entero de Hakudoushi, dejando solo un ojo flotando…la carne de Hakudoushi había desaparecido ante los poderes de Kagome y Kikyou…

..:Fin de Flash Back:..

-Lo bueno es que Naraku se retiró luego de ese gran ataque….ahh…?

Shippou que todavía estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta, que una sombra había salido de entre medio de los bosques…

Era Rin…que estaba acompañada por An y Un (no toy segura como se escriben…pq normalmente esa criatura no aparece mucho, así q no m se el kanji, ni se con q haragana esta escrito)

-Rin…

-Hola…está por aquí Kagome-san…?

-No, todavía se está recuperando de sus heridas…regresó a su época…

-Ah…es que quería darle las gracias por salvarme…se lo puedes decir tu…?

-Si…no te preocupes…

-Gracias…nos vemos…vamos, tenemos que regresar con Sesshoumaru-sama ( a todos les pido una disculpa, Sesshoummaru es cn una m….m acabo d dar cuenta…es que por errores de lectura…me equivoque..gomen nasai (perdum))

-Cuídate mucho…_yo también quiero ver a Kagome…la extraño mucho, ya sé…voy a pedirle a ese cara de perro que la vaya a buscar!_

Shippou empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas…quería que Kagome estuviera para no solo darle dulces (glotón! XD) si no también para jugar con ella…para verla hacer lo que siempre hace con él…darle alegría.

Shippou que estaba llegando al lugar del pozo, pudo ver a Inuyasha que estaba sentado al lado del pozo, con la cabeza mirando al cielo, no estaba llorando, ni sonriendo…no se podía ver si Inuyasha estaba pensando o estaba durmiendo, parecía tener la cara sin ninguna emoción…

-Está más afectado de lo que pensaba….

Inuyasha ya estaba recuperado hace mucho…sus heridas habían sanado en una semana, y el dolor desapareció, después de tres días…Inuyasha después de los días de recuperación, en los que estuvo cuidando a Miroku y Sango, no mostró señas de ira, ansias, tristeza, u otra emoción, el Inuyasha que conocían se había ido…

Incluso después de que todo terminó, Kikyou le dijo que no necesitaba su ayuda, que ayudara a Kagome, incluso en ese momento, Shippou creía que él estaría preocupándose por Kikyou más que en Kagome, como es de siempre, que él iría y le diría, _estás bien Kikyou, ven con nosotros…_ pero nada de eso ocurrió…

Mientras Rin que se alejaba más y más de la aldea con el dragon que la llevaba a donde Sesshoumaru, Rin todavía recordaba ese momento, en que todo había terminado…

..:Flash back:..

Luego que Naraku ordenara a Hakudoushi retirarse…Naraku dijo algo que no podría olvidar…_Yo nunca podré ser aniquilado, esta vez se salvaron por que no puedo reconstruirme…pero aunque lo intenten una y otra vez...nadie podrá matarme…_

Luego que él Némesis de todos huyera, Rin que ya había despertado, fue en busca de Sesshoumaru, el cuál se encontraba mirando el cielo, viendo el rumbo que tomó el desgraciado de Naraku.

Mientras todos los amigos de Inuyasha estaban reunidos cerca del cuerpo de Kagome, que después de "derrotar" a Naraku, esta se desmayó y fue salvada por Inuyasha, antes de que cayera como un saco de papas al suelo.

Inuyasha que trataba de hacer reaccionar a Kagome, la meneaba y meneaba para que despertara, pero era inútil…

-Kagome….Kagome despierta!

-Inu-koro! No hagas eso! La lastimaras!

-Cállate lobo rabioso!...kagome!

-Inuyasha….no sigas….

-Kouga sostén a Kagome…aunque no me guste la idea…es por algo importante…

-Sesshoumaru…tu tenseiga…puede revivir, cierto?

-y que hay con eso, quieres revivir a esa mujer…?

-Si ya sabes no hay tiempo para que lo pienses…hazlo…por favor…

-Sesshoumaru-sama…por favor, ayúdela, ella me salvó la vida…

-…apártense…

Kouga que soltó el cuerpo de Kagome y lo dejó en el suelo, se puso al lado de Inuyasha, quién solo podía pararse con la ayuda de su espada.

-Estas seguro que puede hacerlo…?

-…

-_esta mujer es mucho más fuerte de lo que creía…-_Sesshoumaru fijo su vista en el cuerpo de Kagome, pero este frunció el ceño- _no…no hay…no están los mensajeros del otro mundo…._-No es necesario revivirla…

-Que estás diciendo maldito!- gritaba Inuyasha de furia al pensar que todo era inútil.

-Que no es necesario, ella todavía esta vida… solo hay que curarla…al parecer no morirá tan fácilmente…

-Llevarla a curar…

-Inuyasha…

Rin se fijó que el pequeño zorrito se acercaba desde los cuerpos de Sango y Miroku.

-Por que no la llevas a su mundo?...a su propia época…quizás, allá se recupere…

-Si..pero…

-Llévala…o quieres que muera aquí?

-Esta…bien…

-Sesshoumaru, de…todos modos….muchas…gracias…- el zorrito estaba a punto de morirse de miedo ante Sesshoumaru, que daba miedo de pararse a su lado.

-…no hice nada, además agradécele a Rin…ahora vamos….

-Si Sesshoumaru-sama…hasta luego….vamos señor jaken, no se quede dormido…

-Eh?...Sesshoumaru-sama, ya todo acabó?- jaken no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, ya que estuvo todo el rato inconciente, desde que llegaron hasta que terminó la batalla.

..:Fin flash back:..

-espero que todos estén bien…

………………………………………………………………………

Mientras la pequeña Rin se iba, el pequeño Shippou, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Inuyasha, quien se encontraba mirando al cielo desde el pozo que conecta a las dos épocas. Shippou intentó ir hacía él para intentar que vaya por Kagome.

Pero en ese mismo momento, el zorrito sintió un olor muy peculiar….

Era Kouga, el jefe de los hombres lobos, quién estaba perfectamente curado.

Kouga que todavía poseía los fragmentos de Shikon en sus pierna, se paró en frente de Inuyasha, y tratando de mirar al mismo lugar en donde miraba Inuyasha, que era el cielo, cerró los ojos y tan rápidamente como su habilidad para correr, este golpeo a Inuyasha en la cabeza. Pero al parecer, Inuyasha hizo caso omiso al golpe, como si no lo hubiera sentido.

-Inu-koro, despierta!...oye perro tonto despierta...! acaso quieres que yo vaya por Kagome?_ "ya se que no puedo entrar, pero…ha estado así desde que fue a dejar a Kagome"_

-Despierta perro!- entonces Kouga agarró del haori a Inuyasha, ya que kouga no tenía mucha paciencia, en especial con Inuyasha.

Kouga a pesar que zarandea a Inuyasha, este no responde, como si su alma no estuviera. (kikyou perra maldita! Le quitaste el alma a mi INU! XD es broma nnU)

-Tonto, despierta!

Inuyasha que solo estaba tratando de aguatar a Kouga, como nunca antes, explotó, y se incorporó a golpear a Kouga.

-maldita escoria! Por que me pegabas!...no ves que estaba pensando!

-estabas pensando?

-Que…? ¬¬

-Estabas pensando en cosas raras?...¬¬….te pille, estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas….no me digas que imaginabas a Kagome…maldito pervertido!...no te atrevas a pensar en Kagome haciendo cosas…XD-------

-QUEEEE….., tu eres el único que esta pensando en eso! Lobo rabioso pervertido!

-Que…! Tu también lo estabas haciendo!

-Mentiroso!...además no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, lobo rabioso…

-Por que?

-Por que tengo…que pensar que le voy a decir a Kagome cuando vuelva…la verdad es que no se que decirle…"hey, kagome me perdonas por que casi te matan…?"…con eso ella me diría OSUWARI…

-Después de cómo la dejaron….no puedo creer que siga con vida, mi esposa es una chica muy fuerte…

-Como que tu esposa!

-Si como quieras, pero…

..:Flash back:..

Luego que Shippou había dado su idea de llevar a Kagome a su mundo…yo no sabía a que se referían. Kagome una vez me contó que ella no era proveniente de la misma zona que Inuyasha y los demás, que era de otro más lejana…

-Inu-koro…que esperas para llevar a Kagome…iré contigo!

-Tu no puedes ir, kouga!

-Por que lo dices zorro?

-Por que primero, tu no puedes pasar al mundo de Kagome, lo únicos que pueden son Kagome e Inuyasha…por alguna razón, nosotros no podemos pasar…

-Que…?

-Como escuchaste…así que no me sigas, ándate donde tu manada.

-Inuyasha!...no haré lo que me digas , te acompañará hasta ese lugar en que se conectan los dos mundos…

-Kouga no son dos mundos, son dos tiempos…Kagome es del futuro…

-Del futuro…?

-se nota que Kagome no te dijo…

-Ella vive 500 años después que nosotros…

-500 años!

-Lobo rabioso, ya cállate, shippou, vamos!

-SI…!

..:Fin de flash back:..

-No creía que era cierto hasta que atravesaste el pozo y tu y Kagome desaparecieron…

-Lobo incrédulo…

-Inuyasha…de todos modos, cuando vas a ir por ella…?

-Te he dicho que no lo se, primero piensa, todo esto ocurrió hace ya dos semanas y media, Kagome es una humana con tantas heridas…ella quizas necesite meses…!

-No es necesario que grites…

-Aunque este en su mundo…ella sigue siendo humana…

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraba una figura muy particular…estaba que se había detenido para escuchar la conversación del lobo y el hanyou, se fue caminando hacia el pueblo, en donde se encontraba su hermana Kaede…

-Al parecer no ha regresado…mi reencarnación….

..:Flash back:..

Inuyasha que se encontraba junto al cuerpo de Kagome, mientras esta dormía, Kikyou que ya había cumplido con parte de su trabajo estaba a punto de irse…

-Inuyasha, ya es tiempo de que me vaya…cuida de Kagome…

-Kikyou…ven con nosotros…tus heridas…

-No son importantes…mi cuerpo de de barro y huesos por lo tanto no siento dolor alguno (hahaha estas muerta! Jajaja…XD)

-Iré a recuperar mis fuerzas…

-Esta bien, perdóname Kikyou, pero me encargaré yo mismo, de la salud de Kagome… no la abandonaré….

-Si…_en cualquier otra situación…el me hubiera exigido que me quede con él…al parecer ella se ha transformado en preciado tesoro…hah…_

-_Al parecer…Inuyasha ama a Kagome…con todo su ser…._

..:Fin de Flash back:…

-Inu-koro…vamos a el mundo de Kagome…

-Hah…que estas diciendo, si el único que puede entrar soy yo…

Inuyasha ya se había decidido, iría a ver a Kagome…a pesar que ya la fue a ver unas veces…nunca pudo hablar con ella…

Inuyasha se paró y pudo sentir el aroma del pequeño Shippou, que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-Shippou, ya no te escondas…voy por Kagome…nos vemos

Inuyasha saltó de una y calló dentro del pozo, pero no se había dado cuenta, quién se había agarrado de su haori rojo.

Continuará…..

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap….bueno antes un comentario…quizás puse muchos flash back…quizás en muy repetitivo andar poniendo eso…y blablablabla…..como sea….la idea era mostrar la versión de la historia desde diferentes puntos de vista…incluso de el de Kikyou…XP…(la odio!...no se imaginan que hace para hacerse más fuerte…la perra maldita!)

Bueno…todavía no termino este fic…creo que me falta demasiado pa terminar…en especial por que quiero poner algo de lime o lemon….

A parte…parece que hay alguien que no ha entendido el mensaje que estoy dejando…odiaré mucho a Kikyou, pero aún sigue siendo un personaje de la serie, y es mi obligación, no solo como fan de Inuyasha, si no de toda la serie y los personajes…poner a Kikyou, y hacer que haga cosas que hagan más interesante al fic…esa es la idea…y aunque le odie con todo mi corazón siempre va a ver un diminuto espacio dentro de mi, el que creo que Kikyou en cierto modo es buena…XD…XP…que asco…que estoy diciendo….sorry mi alter ego (otro yo) está diciendo puras weas….yo soy totalmente anti-Kikyou….viva!

Jajaja

Bueno…nos vemos en el cap que viene…les digo una cosa…creo que tendré el cap 14 en menos de una semana, por que este me demoré dos días en hacerlo….

Xaus!


	15. Cap 14

Bueno ya llegamos al cap 14…que rápido…sorry a todos,. Les dije que trataría de tener el cap lo antes posibles pero me fui a argentina solo por el día y me quedé en la cordillera por 3 días…lo bueno es que se me ocurrieron buenas ideas para fics….pero lo malo, que no para este fic…buuuuuuuuu! TToTT

Cap 14

-Ya llegué…necesito hablar con ella…

-De que se puede saber?

-SI yo también quiero saber!

-Ehhh…Ahh! Como es que llegaron aquí!

-Facil, nos sujetamos a ti, ves…- Shippou mostró su mano, la cuál agarraba la cola de Kouga y a su vez Kouga tanía agarrado a Inuyasha por el haori rojo.

-Entonces ya llegamos?- Kuga utilizando sus piernas dio un salto, que ningun hombre haría en su vida, llegando hacía la puerta que encerraba al pozo.

Mientras Inuyasha subía con el pequeño zorro que se encontraba sobre la cabeza del hanyou, Kouga miró cuidadosamente el lugar en donde se econtraban.

Como había dicho, era un lugar pequeño, fría hecho de madera, era una pequeña casucha que encerraba al pozo, el cual transportaba a Kagome 500 años atrás.

-Que lugar más viejo, se noto que nos estamos en nuestro tiempo…si si si…

-Ya callate zorro… y donde está Kouga?- Inuyasha revisó dentro del pozo y escuchó una voz que estaba enfrente de la puerta de salida de ese pequeño cobertizo.

-Vamos o no?

-Tonto!...vamos- Inuyasha se acerca a la puerta y la abre, Kouga y Shippou cerraron los ojos por el sol que los había segado.

La primera reaccion fue salir de la casucha, la segunda fue ver el paisaje y mirar sus alrededores

-Waahhhh! Que grande!...mira Inuyasha….no hay tantos árboles…mira Inuyasha una cazota….-dijo apuntando a la casa de Kagome-…mira Inuyasha un pueblo….pero que pueblo!...mira Inuyasha.. ZAZ

-Deja de decir "Mira Inuyasha…." Si ya se a lo que te refieres… y no es un pueblo es una cuidad…y se llama creo…a si Tokio..Kagome me lo dijo…

-Tokio…mmm…igual no puedo creer que será así el futuro del lugar en que vivimos…Mira esas casa largas- dijo Kouga apuntando a los edificios, que en realidad eran rascacielos- Como harán esas casas…?

-Mira Inuyasha, Kouga, hay pequeños insectos que están yendo en línea recta todas a un sentido, y hay otra fila que va en sentido contrario…-dijo Shippou que se había asomado a los escalones que guiaban desde debajo de la calle hasta el templo Higurashi.

-No son insecto Shippou…

-Entonces que son tonto….

ZAZ

-Se nota que no se llevan bien….

-Vamos- Inuyasha agarró a Shippou de la cabeza y este camino hasta la casa de Kagome, seguido por Kouga que aún admiraba las cosas de la cuidad.

-Esos no son insectos…son carrosas de acero, como la que tiene Kagome, solo que estas se mueven sin mover las piernas como lo hace Kagome, y son bastante grandes…

-Ah…pero no tenías por que pegarme tonto….

ZAZ

-No te pego por eso, si no por insolente….¬¬

-Ya dejen de pelear….esta es la casa de Kagome?

-Si…permiso….-Inuyasha abre despacio la puerta, ya que se acordo de una vez en que ocupo mucha fuerza en abrir la puerta y esta se destrozo, y luego de eso…ya saben….le dijo como unas 100 veces OSUWARI, hasta que Inuyasha quedó tan enterrado en la tierra que parece que fue succionado por esta.

-Wahh…que linda la casa…

-Entremos Shippou…ehh…que haces lobo rabioso?

-Que más…voy a entrar a ver a Kagome…como es mi prometida…

-Quien te dijo que entrarás?

-Yo voy por que es mi derecho como ella es mi mujer!

-Callate y quedate aquí abajo!

-Que es lo que pasa….?

La madre de Kagome había aparecido de la nada, llevaba su delantal como era de costumbre.

-Qué es lo que haces acá Inuyasha-kun?...

-Es que quería ir a ver a Kagome con Shippou,queremos saber como está…

-Esta durmiendo…así que vayanse y vuelvan más rato…

Inuyasha se sorprendió por el tono de voz de la madre de Kagome…

-Que es lo que pasó? Le paso algo malo a Kagome?

-No, solo que no quiero que la vean…

-Ehhh…Inuyasha…quién es esta señora…?

-Es la madre de Kagome…

-Que…!

-no te habías fijado por su olor?

-Señora yo soy el prometido de Kagome…entonces es usted quien le dio vida a mi hermosa mujer…

-Callate lobo…¬¬

-Quién es este joven…?

-Es de mi época…también quiere ver a Kagome….por favor déjenosla ver…-Inuyasha trató de avanzar, pero la madre lo detubo con una cachetada.

-Perdón, pero…pero…todo esto de ir a esa época…ya me tiene harta…no puedo permitir que como madre maltraten a mi hija, esta vez, esta vez…casi muere…no puedo permitirlo….

Inuyasha quién se recuperó de la cachetada que le propinó la madre de Kagome, empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Kagome.

-No puedo permitirlo…!

-Señora…yo se que Kagome ha sufrido, y todo es mi culpa, pero aún así necesita verla, quiero verla, y necesito saber si esta bien, por favor….

-Inuyasha-kun… esta bien…

-Gracias…

-Nos vemos suegrita…!

-Kouga como la llamaste…?- el pequeño Shippou se preguntaba por que le decía esas palabras si no había nada entre Kagome y él, "_parece que este no va entender ni siquiera a palos"_

-Me dijo suegrita…n/n…"_pero Kagome no esta enamorada de Inuyasha-kun…? A los problemas de los jóvenes…."_- mejor me voy a hacer la comida.

………………………………………………………………….

-Ahh…..ya me siento mejor….creo que dormir es lo único que debo hacer para salir pronto de aquí….ahhh que calor…- Kagome quién estaba cubierta por sabanas, aunque le produjo dolor en el cuerpo, esta se destapo todo el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y llena de vendajes…ella todavía no se acordaba desde cuando estaba desnuda…pero si recuerda que el día de ayer hubo mucho calor, así que dedujo que por tanto calor ella con ayuda de su madre se desvistió y solo se dejó las bragas- aún así prefiero tener algo encima…

Kagome levanta su brazos, el cuál tenía unas venda que rodeaba el antebrazo, que estaba lleno de cortadas, al verse el cuerpo, se dio cuenta que tenía una cantidad tremenda de vendajes en el estómago y su pecho habían más cortadas, pero que igual fueron cubiertas con vendas…

-Parezco momia ¬¬U

……………………………………………………………………….

-Vengan por aquí…- mostrandoles las escaleras que iban al segundo piso.

Mientras Inuyasha y los demás estaban a punto de subir las escaleras, algo hizo que le diera una descarga pequeña al cuerpo de Inuyasha. Es decir uno de esos pergaminos mágicos que tenía el abuelo de Kagome.

-No permitiré que pasen monstruos…

-Y quien es ese viejito…-pregunta con tanto interes, pensando que podría ser un familiar de Kagome.

-Es el abuelo de Kagome…señor, por que me arrojó uno de esos pergaminos…además no me afectaron….

-Que!- dijeron al unisono, el zorrito, el lobo

-El abuelo de mi Kagome!...Ohhh señor es un placer, yo soy el futuro esposo de Kagome, soy Kouga el jefe…brmfpo…que haces perro inútil….mfndfg

-Señor…no me importa que usted no me deje pasar pero, no va a evitar que yo, bueno, nosotros veamos a Kagome, así que apartese…

-No…!no permitiré que ustedes sigan!...pergaminos!

Los pergaminos que había tirado con tanta determinación el abuelo de Kagome solo cayeron encima de Inuyasha, pero no le hicieron daño.

-No es por malo, pero su magia no funciona en mí….

-Vamos…

..:Flash Back:..

-Kagome…por favor no te mueras…

Mientras Inuyasha salía del poso, y abría estrepitosamente la puerta, divisó a la madre de Kagome…

-Señora…-Inuyasha ya estaba que no podía más, todas las heridas que tenía, por las flechas de Kagome, ya habían echo efecto hace rato, al parecer el veneno era de larga duración, pero aún así Inuyasha no iba a permitir que el plan de Naraku funcionara, es decir, darle muerte a Kagome.

-Inuyasha-kun…que pasa…- la madre de Kagome se percató de las tremendas heridas que tenía en el pecho, el cuál iba descubierto, sin su haori rojo, el cuál fue roto por Naraku, y sin su haori beige que lo traía Kagome, él cual cubría el cuerpo pero no las heridas.

-Es Kagome…

-Kagome?...Hija…!- el corazón de la madre de Kagome se había comprimido de dolor al ver a su hija mayor.

-Señora…cálmese…ah…-Inuyasha junto con el cuerpo de Kagome se habían caído, aún así Inuyasha no soltó el cuerpo de la joven y la protegió del golpe contra el suelo- estoy muy débil …maldición...-Inuyasha se levantó cuidadosamente, pero con la ayuda de la madre de Kagome este se repuso- Señora…por favor…ayudeme…necesito que cure a Kagome…

-Yo…es que Kagome…yo no puedo hacer nada…hay que ir a un hospital inmediatamente…

-Hospital….y esa cosa está muy lejos?...

-No tanto…hay que irnos ya!

-Mamá!...Inu-no-ni-chan!...Kagome?...que le pasó a mi hermana?

-No hay tiempo…

-Si…voy por mis cosas…

-Tampoco hay tiempo para eso…Souta…conoces el camino a esa cosa que se llama Hospital…no?

-Si…

-Entonces subete…-Inuyasha acomodó a Kagome, para que esta no cayera, y levanto al hermano de esta poniendolo al lago de Kagome- guiame…por favor a esa cosas llamada hospital…

-Si…

-Nos vemos señora…

Inuyasha quien dio un gran salto a cielo, literalmente, fue bajando a toda velocidad los escalones del templo Higurashi. Luego de terminar la gran bajada, Souta le índico as Inuyasha que siguiera por la derecha, que ese era el camino más corto al hospital.

-Sigue derecho…yo te digo cuando hemos llegado..

-Esta bien…pero queda mucho, no?

-Algo…

-Bueno…-Inuyasha, dando un gran salto, cae sobre un camion, el cuál iba en la misma dirección…esperemos que vaya en la misma dirección…

-Si…Inu-no-ni-chan…que es lo que le hicieron a mi hermana…?

-Este…

-Por favor dímelo…

-Nuestro enemigo nos tendió una trampa…

-Por que mi hermana fue la única herida mortalmente….bueno, no digo que tu no estas sano…pero…

-La trampa era para ella…querían matarla a ella…esa era la prioridad…

-….

-Falta mucho…?

-No…salta aquí…ese edificio blanco es el hospital…

-Esta bien…agarrate fuerte…

Mientras Inuyasha corría lo más rápido hacia el edificio, el solo hecho de haber dicho solo que era una trampa para matar a Kagome, así que le produciera más odio hacia Naraku, entre más pensaba en lo que había dicho, el más culpable se sentía, y entre más recordaba el momento en que Kagome lo apuntó con una de sus flechas, más se odiaba a si mismo, por no haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Kagome, de estar siempre a su lado (cap 126 XD)

Entrando en la recepción del hospital, Souta se bajo de la espalda de Inuyasha, y su al mesón donde se encontraban las enfermeras de turno…

-Señoritas….por favor…necesito ayuda…mi hermana…necesita ayuda inmediatamente…

-Que es lo que le pasa a tu hermana…?

-Señorita! necesito que ayuden a Kagome ahora mismo, curenla, no se pero ayudenla ahora mismo….!

-Quién es usted…?

-No importa…Apurense….o Kagome va a morir…si pasa eso…no se los perd…

-Señorita por favor, ayudenos…

-Si…esta bien…-la enfermera que por casualidad vio las orejas de perro que tenía Inuyasha, este se sobresaltó y le grito "_Mujer apurate! Kagome puede morir y tu te quedas mirando!_" eso produjo que la enfermera se despabilara, y también produjo que todas las personas se queden viendo la escenita- Necesito una camilla en recepción, una joven esta lastimada, se necesita un doctor que este disponible, ahora mismo.

-Inu-no-ni-chan…Kagome…Kagome…su cara…esta muy pálida…

Inuyasha, bajando cuidadosamente a Kagome de su espalda, este se sentó a lo indio, poniendo el cuerpo de la miko sobre sus piernas, para que evitara el piso helado, y este la abrazó.

-Cuanto tiempo más falta…APURENSE!

-Ya esta la camilla señorita, el médico viene altiro!

-Señor, por favor denos a la joven…

-Que le van a hacer…!

-Inu-no-ni-chan, dales a Kagome, la van a recostar en esa camilla…

-Esta bien…

Inuyasha levanta cuidadosamente de nuevo el cuerpo y lo coloca sobre la camilla, luego que Inuyasha se alejara unos metros de la camilla para estar cerca de Souta, el medico ya había llegado, este comenzó a tomarle el pulso con una maquina muy rara para Inuyasha.

-Internemosla…vamos..esta muy mal esta joven…

-Que es lo que hacen…no se van a llevar a Kagome!- Inuyasha agarró la mano de Kagome, la cual evito que los doctores siguieran su camino.

-Que hace joven….suelta a la jovencita si es que no quiere que ella muera…-el doctor se fijo en las orejitas de Inuyasha, que lo caracterizaban- señor…usted también necesita ser internado, esta lleno de heridas…-este mira el estomago de Inuyasha- enfermera….lleveselo…este hombre tiene un agujero en el estómago…

-Que esta diciendo…no me diga que hacer, yo estoy bien…

-Inu-no-ni-chan, deja que se lleven a Kagome, ahí la van a curar…

-Que?..esta bien…Inuyasha suelta suavemente la mano de Kagome…

-Vamos, enfermera encárguese del joven!

-Si señor…ehh…pero señor usted no puede entrar!

-Tengo que estar con Kagome!

-Lo siento pero no puedo permitirle que entre, ella necesita una cirugía, al parecer las heridas de la jovencita son muy graves…señor por aquí…aquí esta la otra camilla…señor?

-él se esta llendo…Inu-no-ni-chan…

-Souta yo voy a regresar…Ahh….-la herida se había abierto, dejando caer sobre el piso de baldoza la sangre del hanyou.

-Señor…usted necesita atención…

-CALLESE!

-Inuyasha-kun…-la madre de kagome ya había llegado luego de bajarse de un "auto"- Kagome…

-Esta adentro…yo…voy a volver…

-Pero Inuyasha-kun, estas herido…deja que te curen a ti también…

-No…necesito regresar….

..:Fin Flash Back:..

-_Después de eso volví y me tomó un poco más de tiempo en recuperarme, luego vine algunas veces a ver a Kagome, pero no le vine a saludar, solo me preocupaba en venir a ver como seguía, mientras ella dormía, solo la veía desde la ventana. Necesitaba tiempo para poder por fin hablar con ella…._

Mientras las personas que pertenecía a la época antigua subían las escaleras, Inuyasha se percató del pequeño hermano de Kagome, Souta, quién esta delante de la puerta de la pieza de Kagome.

-Y este quién es?

-El hermano menor de Kagome….-tapando la boca de Kouga-…no le digas "hola cuñado"…por que no lo és….¬¬

-Inu-no-ni-chan…(hermano con orejas de perro n/a: es solo si no lo saben, no es que los trate como ignorantes….XP)

-Kagome está bien….?

-Si…por lo menos se siente mejor…

-Crees que podamos hablar con ella….?

-Es que…

-Por favor, hermano de Kagome, nosotros no queríamos que lastimaran a Kagome, solo que…-el zorrito, aunque era más joven que Souta, comprendía más la situación de Inuyasha

-Fue Inevitable…-Kouga se cruzó los brazos, mientras se quedaba callado.

-Pudo hacerse evitado, si yo no fuera tan estúpido…

-Inu-no-ni-chan…no te preocupes…yo no les voy a estorbar, también estoy enojado por que hicieron que mi hermana llegara en esas condiciones, casi muerta, pero aún así…no es culpa de ustedes, ustedes trataron de salvarla, no?...Pasen…hace tiempo que no los ve…

-Gracias, Souta?...-el pequeño zorrito se acerco al niño- como la vez, la situación no es muy favorable, como sabes este con cola de lobo, es un tipo que anda tras Kagome, pero Inuyasha siempre trata de evitarlo, pero de esta no se escapó…parece que si Inuyasha no hace algo, Kouga va a quedarse con…. ZAZ Ahhh…

-Callate…

Inuyasha abrió suavemente la puerta, mientras el zorrito seguía sobándose la cabeza y el pequeño Souta le preguntaba si estaba bien, Inuyasha y Kouga se preocuparon más por entrar.

Pero en vez de encontrar a una Kagome dormida, o quizas acostada en su cama, encontraron a Kagome cerca de la puerta, parada, semidesnuda llena de vendas que la rodeaban todo el cuerpo.

-Ka…kagome….

-Inuyasha…Kouga…-Ahh!

Tanto Inuyasha como Kouga estaban embobados, que ni siquiera se habías fijado que Kagome, como impulso propio les tiró el tarro de basura y unas cuantas cosas que tenía a la mano, mientras que ella cerró la puerta.

-Que les pasó a esos dos…?

-Quizas para Inuyasha no sea nada nuevo, pero Kouga y él han visto sin querer a Kagome semidesnuda…y ambos están en el piso, parece que Inuyasha lo derribó un OSUWARI de Kagome, y a Kouga…un…

-Un tarro de la basura y un libro…

-Ya se encuentra bien…nnU

-he…visto a Kagome…semi…-una pequeña gota de sangre salió de la nariz de Kagome...

-Maldito….-recuperandose del golpe por la "magía" de Kagome- lobo pervertido…que mierdas estas pensando…

-solo que he visto el paraíso…aunque solo por un instante…

-Suenas como Miroku…¬¬

-Siempre pasa lo mismo….

-Que?

-Inuyasha ha visto por lo menos a Kagome unas cuantas veces desnuda y…

ZAZ

-Que… que…es…es… lo que le hacen a..a… mi hermana en sus viajes….

-Mira Shippou ya has hecho que pierda confianza en nosotros…

-Pero si Kagome es tu mujer…

-Inuyasha…como te has atrevido a mirar a Kagome….

-Lo mismo digo…

-Es que yo soy su prometido….

-Que prometido ni que nada…tu no eres nada de Kagome…

……………………………………………………………………………….

-Inuyasha…estás aquí…que alivio….pero…como han llegado aquí, a esta época, Kouga-kun y Shippou-chan…pensé que era imposible, penmsé que Inuyasha y yo eramos los únicos que podíamos entrar…como fue posible…

Pero luego Kagome recordó la vez en que Inuyasha fue por primera vez a buscarla a su época, cuando eran atacados por Yura Sakasagami, cuando los cabellos pertenecientes a Yura, entraron en la época de Kagome, gracias a que se habían agarrado del haori de Inuyasha y así pudieron atravesar esa época y llegar a la de la joven, de alguna manera, si te pusieras a pensar en que sucediera lo mismo, pero con Shippou-chan y Kouga-kun…si…así es posible…creo…

-Mejor me pongo algo encima….parece que estan peleando, de nuevo…me dará tiempo para cambiarme?...si…creo que la pelea va a durar mucho…mucho tiempo…nnU

Mientras Kagome se vestía, para que no pasara lo mismo que antes, el hanyou seguía peleando con el jefe de los hombres lobos, el pequeño Souta que ya había escogido el as de corazones de Shippou, para así juntar un par y descartarlo, miró al pequeño youkai…

-Te toca escoger un naipe… Siempre pasa lo mismo…?

-Si…lo peor de todo es que no se compara con otras veces…aaahhhh….oigan vamos a ver a Kagome o no?- Shippou sacó la carta de Joker que tenía Souta-ahhh…eres de igual de bueno que Kagome para estos juegos…siempre pierdo…Vamos o no vamos?

-El zorro tiene razón…

-Si…no tengo por que pelear con un perro… por que no vale la pena gastar energías en ti…

-Qué dijiste…?

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente ante ellos, y de adentro surgía el cuerpo de Kagome, ya con un pijama de osos y un chaleco.

-Inuyasha, Kouga, dejen de pelear, por favor?

Ellos como si siguieran las órdenes de una princesa cesaron el fuego de insultos, y mientras veían la tierna sonrisa de Kagome reaparecer en su rostro, después de tanto tiempo, ellos sintieron una inundante paz en sus corazones, entraron en la alcoba de Kagome, con Shippou, que había acabado de perder contra Souta en el juego de naipes.

Continuará…

Bueno…cierto que les dije q mi límite era de 7 pag app…weno m acabo d pasar…maldición…hice 12 pags…argh…por que, sorry a todos! En verdad yo me había prometido no hacer tantas páginas para q el fic no se hiciera ni muy corto ni muy largo…maldición…gomen nasai a todos lo que leen este fic…arghhh…weno, si siguen las cosas como están, parece q el proximo cap a tener por lo menos 12 pag o quizas un poco más, por q tenía pensado hacer el lemon, pero primero tengo q hacer q Kouga y Shippou se vayan, asi q deseenme suerte….arghhh….maldición, watashi ha bakaaaa desu! Argh…

p.d: se acuerdan q puse "auto", bueno, es q como era un flash back de Inuyasha, no se como el le diría a una carroza de acero, pero automática?...no se…una vez escuche mientras veía el anime en japones que decía algo parecido…o fue en el manga…no me acuerdo….

Espero que me manden reviews! Muy feliz voy a estar si me mandan 100 por lo menos jajajaj XD…no importa…pero en verdad m gustaría saber tu opinión sobre él fic…entonces plis, si t queda tiempo, mandame un review con un pequeño comentario, ya que puede ayudarme a hacer este fic…DOOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Mata ne!


End file.
